Will you ever Forgive me?
by love-is-in-the-air
Summary: I am back. The final chapter is up. Enjoy. and like always SORATO wins... :
1. Chapter 1

Will you Forgive me?... 

Definitely (SORATO) A new girl comes in Hill top college (obviously Sora) & Yamato does something he will regret later. Sora leaves him because of his mistake. Would he be able to win back her heart again? Or would someone else come into the picture? Again don't worry it is SORATO ...with Takari, Koumi, Joura :-D Read to know about it.

This is my new story don't worry I still am dealing up with my previous story Is It Love? But I just got this idea & couldn't help but write it down. I have already written down next two chapter of Is It Love? & will post it soon.

The Bet

"Ahhhh see it's Yamato Ishida." A girl screamed his name when he came on the stage to sing a song with his band 'The Sensation'. A moment after he was on the stage everybody from his band can hear nothing but girls screaming Yamato's name. "Yamato Marry me." "Yamato I love you" "Matty come with me on a date." "Well if these girl keep on screaming more I am sure we will be deaf. "Akiko the drummer said. "Yah all thanks to our Yam-boy here" Jeff the lyrics writer said nodding in agreement. Yamato just ran his hand through his spiky blond hair shifted his gaze from the screaming girls to his band mates smirking "Well no one can resist Yamato." "You have an over sized ego Yamato." Jerry another one from the band said slightly frowning. "But Yamato has a point there Jerry. No Yamato no band." Jeff said taking Yamato's side. "Whatever. Lets get over with it, start singing so we can get rid of these idiotic girls with uncontrolled hormones." Jerry said looking at the crowd. "Don't get all jealous because they are not scream for you Jerry" Yamato said mocking. "Why would I be jealous of you?" Jerry said in clipped tone. "Let me see. Umm because all the girls go crazy for me that's why." Yamato said keeping his cool. "Why you who cares for these ordinary girls anyways." Jerry was now getting mad at Yamato. "Ohh even these simple girls are not cheering up for you what a pity. I feel so bad for you Jerry" Yamato said faking sadness on his face. "What watch your words you self centered pig head." Jerry got ahead to punch Yamato. "You have crossed your limits Jerry "Yamato said dropping his voice down to venom. Yamato also was about to fight back when Jemmy & Akiko stopped them "Guys stop this stupid fight we are on the stage & everybody is watching you" Yamato realized the surroundings & mouthed "Some other time Jerry" Jerry also backed off "One of these days I will get my revenge". Akiko & Jemmy just sighed. Yamato & Jerry's fight was not new to them. "Ok all pretty girls standing there this song is dedicated to you" Yamato said on the mike with one of his best killer smiles. Hearing this all the girls squealed & then Yamato's deep, husky voice was the only thing you can hear in the hall.

Their show was over in the middle of night. Audience were already left. Some girls were still waiting near the door to get Yamato's sign on their shirts, papers. "Lets go from the door at the back of the stage." Yamato said to avoid the girls. "You can't even handle girls now Yamato?" Jerry asked teasing him. "Look Jerry I don't have time for this" Yamato left in a flash after this keeping a astonished Jerry behind. "Watch you back Yamato" Jerry said in low voice.

"Rise & shine Matt. Wake up & get ready you should be going to your college." Mr. Ishida kicked Yamato lightly to get him up. "Oh dad please let me sleep for sometime." Yamato said pulling his blanket on his head in frustration. "Oh no you don't" Mr. Ishida again pulled his blanket off his head "I don't want you to underestimate your studies otherwise your band is over." "Whatever dad." Yamato said waking up. "It is for your own good Son." "I understand dad" Yamato said finally getting up.

A beautiful auburn haired, ruby eyed girl was getting ready for her first day in Hill top college. Mr. & Mrs. Takenoushi Sora's parents & Sora were just shifted here in Japan as her father had got a good job. Mrs. Takenoushi had also started a flower shop. "Sora do you want me to drop you to your college since it's your first day? Or should I tell your mom to do it?" Mr. T asked Sora in concern. "No father I will manage. I have grown up now" Sora said smiling. "But you will always be my little baby" Mr. T said hugging her. "Yah. Well I should leave now father. See you later" Sora ran to the door after hugging her father back. "Oh my sweet baby do well today & if you need anything you know I would be at the flower shop" Mrs. T said waving at her daughter.

'Wow it's my first day here. I wonder how people are? May be I should have taken the ride from father.' Sora was a bit scared as this was her first day. 'Well this is it. I must go in' Sora entered in the college with a sigh. "Hello I am new here can you tell me where can I get the schedule?" Sora asked a clerk sitting in the office. "Oh the schedule is on the notice board which is on the left hand side of this office." Clerk informed her "Thank you" Sora smiled & left. 'Humm so my first lecture is in A6. I wonder where it is' she looked confused. "Hello you look new here can I help you with something"  
A middle aged man with sects asked Sora. "Yes Sir I kind of don't know anything here & I heard the bell 5 minutes ago so I guess everybody has left for their classes. I was wondering where A6 class is?" Sora asked nervously. "It's my class I am going there so come with me. I am Professor Ishikawa" The man said with a soft smile. "Thank you sir" Sora smiled back & starting walking behind him.

"Hello Yamato. How are you?" Jerry said when he saw Yamato entering in the class. "Mind your own business." Yamato said in a clipped tone & sat on his usual seat coolly. Jerry tried to comment but his voice died because of yelling of the girls. "Hi Matt" "The show was great" "You have a sexy voice" "Come out with me Matty" The last one was Jun & then class was in pin drop silence as Prof. Ishikawa arrived. "Good morning students. We have a new student in our class today. Hey come in" Prof. said as Sora was still standing behind the door. Sora came in a bit unsurely when Prof. called her name. All the students from the class were looking outside curiously. All the boys in the class gasped seeing her & girls gave her a jealous look. 'Not another fan girl' Yamato thought looking elsewhere. "Tell us about yourself." Prof. motioned her to come in front. "Hello my name is Sora Takenoushi. I am new in Japan. I believe I will meet friendly people out here" Sora was now looking around the class. 'Sora a beautiful name & she has a soft ,musical voice' Yamato looked up with newly found curiosity. 'Wow how did she manage to get so beautiful?' He asked himself. Her eyes were now looking at him &  
she found herself lost in the deep blue pools of his eyes & Yamato felt his heart was put on fire looking at her fiery red eyes. Sora soon found herself staring at a completely unknown person & looked away blushing.

"Sora why don't you join Mimi. Mimi please raise you hand" Prof. Ishikawa said. A Pink haired preety girl raised her hand &  
Sora walked to the girl. All the boys were staring at her till she sat next to Mimi. "Hi Sora. Look at the guys they are drooling over you" Mimi said gigling. "I don't think so they are just looking because I am new" Sora said with a hint of blush on her face due to Mimi's praising. "Oww you are too modest" Mimi pouted "I would like to be your friend why don't you join us for the lunch." Mimi asked looking at Sora. "That's so noce of you. Sure I will" Sora said smiling at the bubbly girl & both of them shifted their attention back to the board.

"Hey Sora over here" Mimi called her name seeing Sora looking around with her plate at lunch brake in cafeteria. "Coming"  
said Sora looking at some new people at the table. "This is Joe" Mimi pointed at a blue haired handsome guy. "Hi. Nice to meet you." He simply said shaking her hand & sat near her. "This is TK & Kari" Mimi said looking at a cute blond guy & a preety brunety. They looked a little smaller that rest of them."Hi Sora" Both of them smiled at her "Mimi aren't they smaller to be at the college" Sora asked with a questioning look. "Yah they are from highschool which is next to our college & Kari is Tai's sister & TK is Yamato's brother." Mimi said looking at Sora. "Ohh but who are Tai & Yamato." Sora looked confused as first time she heard these names. "You are new right Tai is the best football player of our college & second most popular guy" Joe answered & "Well Yamato..." He was cut off as suddenly all girls from cafeteria were screaming the same name. "He must be preety popular" Sora said looking at the creazy crowd yelling Yamato's name. "Well of course but with your looks you will be the most popular girl in here. Hi I am Tai & may I know who is the angle face?" Tai said shamelessly looking at Sora with a wide grin. "Stop flirting Tai she is my friend" Mimi slapped him hard on his back. "Oww Mimi that hurts" Tai said faking pain in his back. "Cut the crap Tai & sit." Mimi glaired at him. "Well if you put it this way but I still don't know your name" Tai said looking at Sora again. "I am Sora" Sora was a bit red due to his flirting. "Nice to meet ya. I haven't seen such a beautiful & shy girl in my life." Tai again flirted. "& you wouldn't either as you are gettin Mimi mad"  
a red haired boy tapped Tai on head & sat near Mimi. "Hi I am Koushiro & you must be Sora. You are preety popular on your first day & I can see why" Koushiro said bluntly. "Hey Mimi" Koushiro grinned at Mimi. "Hi Koushiro" Mimi blushed.  
"Oww what a cute couple" Tai pouted. "They keep on denying it but the are an item" Tai whispered in Sora's ear "Tai I said cut the crap" Mimi again slapped him. "So Sora do you like in here" Tai now changed the subject as Mimi's looks started giving him creeps. "Yes I do. On my first day I became friends with you guys I think I have gained a lot" Sora answered smiling. "Lets go Sora our break is over" Mimi took Sora's hand & glaired bask at Tai. "Oww Mimi stop giving me those evil looks" Sora laughed at Tai's comment & left with fuming Mimi.

"Hey that new girl is so fine. I wouldn't mind making her my girlfriend" Jerry said. His eyes were showing pure lust. Yamato just looked at him in disgust. "I wonder if our Yam-man here can ask her out after all he is a heartthrob of our college"  
Akiko said looking at Jeff. "I don't know about him but I know I would" Jeff said dreamily. "Yamato here has no guts to ask any girl out" Jerry said smirking at him. "I can ask any girl out just I am looking for a right one" Yamato looked at Jerry with frown. "What a nice reason to hide that you are a chicken." Jerry mocked. "You are getting on my nerves Jerry"  
Yamato was now red with anger. "Ok I will give you one chance to prove yourself. I challenge you to make Sora fall in love with you in a week & she should say this in front of us. If you win this I will pay you 1000$ & I would take back what ever I said & I will admit in front of everyone that you are great. What do you say." Jerry said taking out his hand for a gesture. "I don't like to play with people's emotions so get lost with your offer. You have a hideous mind Jerry" Yamato said angrily. "Why don't you say straight that you are scared & not man enough to accept my challenge?" Jerry teased Yamato. "Don't listen to him Matt he has lost his mind" Jeff said worriedly. He didn't like the bet. "Yes he is just trying yo excite you" Akiko said agreeing him. "I am waiting for an answer Yamato. Oh you are hopeless you have never approached even to your fan girls so you can't do it I am just wasting my time" Jerry said turning his back on Yamato a wicked smile was plastered on his lips. "It's a deal. Meet me here same time after a week" Yamato's strong arm stopped him from leaving.  
& Yamato left with Akiko & Jeff. "Don't you think it's cruel to play with someone's emotions for a bet" Jeff asked turning to Yamato. "He challenged my manhood" Yamato left two of them behind saying this harshly. Both of them just sighed.  
"I just hope nothing goes wrong" & they left for the daily practice.

To be continued...

I have started a new fic & I will also finish my previous one I have already posted 7th chapter of Is It Love.

R & R Bye


	2. 2: Sora meet Matt

Thank you for Reviews...

* * *

2 Sora meet Matt

"Bye Sora. See you tomorrow." Mimi waved goodbye at Sora & left with her father. "Hey Sora wait up" Tai yelled & came running to her with Joe. "Hi Sora" Joe added shyly. "Hello guys. What are you doing here" Sora asked looking at them. "I have soccer practice. Do you want to come & see me rule the football Sora" Tai said in pride. "You sound like an egoistic jerk Tai" Joe looked at Tai with a smirk. "I am not egoestic I am just proud to be the best player that's all" Tai had a huge grin. "So Sora coming?" Tai asked her again. "Sure I love soccer I used to play it when I was in school but how much time do you have your practice?" Sora questioned.  
"It will be over around seven don't worry about getting late I or Joe would give you a lift to your home." Tai quickly added seeing confusion on her face. "Joe also comes to watch soccer?" Sora aske looking at Joe. "No actually I have some work at library." Joe answered mildly. "Joe here wants to be a doctor you would always be able to find him at library. He is a book worm." Tai said smirking. "Tai just leave before I smack you in the stomach." Joe said squinting his eyes. "Do you always like to tease people Tai?" Sora asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Well kind of" Tai said scratching his head. "You are weird Tai" Sora said looking at him. "Thanks. Ok lets run like before Joe kills me." Tai laughed & ran with Sora grabbing her hand.

"Tennis?" Sora suddenly said loudly. "What?" Tai looked at he confused. "I saw two girls playing Tennis. I want to enroll." Sora said looking at the tennis court. "You like Tennis?" Tai asked looking at the two girls who were playing Tennis. "Well of course. I will see if couch takes me in. I will be at your practice in 5 mins" Sora said walking to the tennis court. "Sure. Be there as soon as possible. I can't wait to see you play tennis." Tai said with a sly grin. 'I wonder what's that suppose to mean. I think tai is strange.' Sora got rid of her thoughts & went to tennis court.

While Sora was talking to couch Yamato was passing the same way with his band members. "Hey Matt isn't that Sora over there" Akiko said pointing at Sora's direction. Yamato looked where Akiko was pointing. "It looks like she is enrolling herself for tennis." Yamato shared his thought. "I can't wait to see her in Tennis outfit" Jerry said licking his lips. (Tennis outfit was a skirt which was at least 2 inches above knees & a sleeveless top.) . "You are a pervert Jerry" Jeff said looking at him in disgust. Yamato was too busy looking at Sora to here these comments.

Sora came happily to the soccer field as couch said she can join the practice from tomorrow. When she arrived at soccer field a guy running with football looked at her & fell down. Tai came running to him & said "Haven't you seen a girl before?" in a low voice. "Not like her. She looks hot, a perfect innocent face with a curvy figure." The guy said staring at her. Tai just smacked him on head & told him to concentrate on practice. 'Perv' Tai thought. He waved at her & started with the soccer again.

"You are great in soccer Tai." Sora praised him when they were walking towards the library to look for Joe. "I told ya" Tai said grinning. Sora slapped him & stopped hearing a musical note. "What's that" Sora asked trying to concentrate on music.  
"Oh that's just our college band" Tai looked bored. "Who plays it? Whose voice is this? It's so heavenly" Sora closed her eyes trying to take in the voice. "You want to see it?" Tai said looking at her half smiling face. "If you wouldn't mind. Just for 10 mins" Sora looked at him with hopeful eyes. "I can't stand that look. I give up. Lets go to the concert hall" Tai said as if he had been defeated. "Quit acting lets go there." Sora said eyeing him.

Sora & Tai were now seating at the last row of the concert hall. Sora seemed loke she is lost in the music. "Look Matt who is here." Jerry mumbled in Yamato's ears. Yamato opened his eyes in frustration & looked in front of him. He was surprised seeing Sora. "Prove yourself Yamato. Go to her. If you have guts." Jerry said smirking. Yamato controlled his anger & starting moving to where Sora & Tai were seating. Sora was so dazed off in the music she didn't notice the same voice is coming near her.

Suddenly the music stopped. Sora opened her eyes in confusion. "I didn't know you like music Tai" Yamato said smirking.  
"I don't. Nothing interests me more than soccer. I came here because she wanted to hear your stupid song." Tai said pointing at Sora. "Oh & does she have a name." Yamato said looking at Sora. "Hi I am Sora." Sora said with a faint blush. "Nice to meet you. I am Yamato." Yamato said taking her hand & kissing it slightly. 'Humm it's soft & smells good also.' He couldn't help to think. Now Sora was red like tomato. Tai couldn't take it anymore "Don't play your little games with her Matt" Tai said in a voice only Yamato can hear. Yamato just smirked at him & again starting walking to the stage. "Lets go Sora" Tai grabbed her hand & left without giving her chance to say a word.

"So this is Yamato." Sora asked Tai. "Yah so?" Tai asked in clipped tone. "Nothing" Sora huffed. 'I wonder what has gotten into him.' Sora thought & saw Joe coming to them. "Hey Joe can you drop Sora I am suppose to pick up Kari it will take time." "Sure. Lets go Sora. I hope you wouldn't mind my company." Joe looked at Sora. "Why would I?" Sora smiled & walked away with Joe.

"Is there something wrong between Tai & Yamato" Sora asked Joe who was now driving the car. "Humm well they used to be best friends. But then there was this girl Cristene she used Tai to get near Yamato. One day Tai found Cristene trying to kiss Yamato. We were also with Tai that time. He looked like he had been back stabbed by his best friend. Tai just left without a word. Yamato then told us she was forcing a kiss on him which was quite true cause Cristene herself admitted it. Her face was full of guilt. She wanted to say sorry to Tai but he never listened a word. She left the college & city. But Tai & Yamato's friendship was broken." Joe said sadly. "Ohh I feel sorry for them." Sora sighed sadly. "Tai thinks Yamato always tries to impress girls." Joe added. "I understand but don't you think they should sit together & try to get over with their differences" Sora said looking at Joe. "Well that's true but nobody of us has courage to get them together. Both of them have quite a dangerous temper." Joe said in monotone. Sora sighed & looked outside the car window.

"Thank you Joe for driving me home." Sora said getting off Joe's car. "It was my pleasure" Joe said opening door for her with a smile. "Bye see you tomorrow." Sora said with a faint blush & went inside her house. 'She is cute' Joe smiled at his thought & driven away.

"Bye mom I will be late today since I have my tennis practice." Sora waved at her mother from the door. "Be careful sweety"  
Mrs. Takenouchi yelled seeing her leave. She was then started walking her way to college. A car screeched a bit ahead of her bloking her way. "What the" She frustrated. The door of the car opened & Sora saw a blond haired guy getting off it. She was not able to see his face since his back was at her. "Can you please move out of the way I am getting late" She was annoyed. The guy turned his face at her smiling. "Hi Sora I hope you haven't forgotten me." The guy was grinning confidently. "Hello Yamato" Sora said in a small voice. Both were gone into a daze looking at each other's eyes. Sora was first to know that she had been staring at him again. "What are you doing here" Sora asked trying to avoid his gaze. "Humm This is my daily root." Yamato said gaining his composure again. He was a bit disappointed as their instant gaze was broken.  
"Ohh" Sora just shifted not knowing what to say further. "Well I can drop you to the college." Yamato tried to break the silence between them. "No it's ok I will go by myself" Sora said nervously. "Don't be so shy our destination is same.  
Come" Yamato grabbed her hand & loved its soft touch. "Ahm Ok I will come." Sora said softly. She shivered slightly with his touch & was wondering why her heart was jumping. 'My mind must be playing with me.' Sora thought trying to get over it.

Yamato was driving the car & there was an uncomfortable silence between them. "So what do you think of our college I can see you have made new friends." Yamato asked looking at her. "Yah I think people out here are quite friendly." Sora smiled thinking of her new friends. "You are a great singer Yamato" Sora said shyly. "Oh I do try" Yamato smiled at the corner of his lips. "Look we are already here. So Sora why don't you come for my concert?" Yamato added when he saw college building. "I can give you the guest passes." Yamato took out two passes out of his pocket. "I would really like it but when is it?" Sora asked doubtfully. "Comng saturday. Keep these" Yamato gave the passes in Sora's hand.

"It looks to me like you are fast Yamato" Jerry asked with a surprise when he saw Sora coming out of Yamato's car. "Well keep your 1000 bucks ready on monday Jerry I would like to see face of the big looser" Yamato smirked. "We will see"  
Jerry said leaving the group. "Keep it up Matt" Jef said patting Yamato's back. "It looks to me like you would be a winner in no time." Akiko added. "Hope so" Yamato looked slightly sad.

* * *

To be continued. I will update soon R & R Bye 


	3. 3 Am I winning her heart or loosing mine

3: Am I winning her heart or loosing mine?

"Hi Sora. What is it?" Mimi asked Sora looking at the paper.  
"Oh Yamato gave me tickets to his concert." Sora said with a smile.  
"He did? Can I come with you? Wow I guess he has an eye for you. You both would make a great couple." Mimi said with a huge grin.  
"Hey don't draw conclusions. I don't even know him & so does he." Sora's cheeks tinted red.  
"But you like the idea. That's why you are blushing" Mimi teased "You are mad Mimi. You don't want to get me angry otherwise I won't let you come with me for concert." Sora said with a smirk "Hey that's not very nice" Mimi pouted.  
"Mimi you are coming with me to the concert" Sora had a matter of fact tone.  
"Thanks Sora you are the best" Mimi hugged Sora happily. Sora just smiled at the jolly girl.

Yamato's point of view...

Am I doing it right? I can't hurt a girl because of a stupid bet. Damn Jerry. You are responsible for this. I don't like to loose specially to Jerry.  
I am sorry Sora. I will think of something to make it up to you later.

Normal ...

Tai was with Kari who was waiting for TK. Soon TK came & she left with him for school. Jerry was passing Tai at the same time. 'It's time to add a bit action' Jerry thought slyly. "I hope Yamato doesn't play any tricks on Sora like that other girl Cristene he tried last time" Jerry made it look like a plain remark made between friends but it had done it's job well & added fuel to Tai's burning temper.

"Hey Matt what tricks are you planning to imply on Sora this time?" Tai asked coming to him.  
"I am not doing anything." Yamato answered carelessly.  
"You shouldn't either otherwise...god help you" Tai said in a murderous tone.  
"Are you threatening me Tai. Is she your girlfriend or something?" Yamato mocked "She is in my group now & anyone in me group is my friend. Oh hell why am I telling you this you obviously don't know meaning of friendship." Tai angrily said pulling Yamato's collar. In return now Yamato also had a firm grip on Tai's shirt & they started punching each other.

The news spread like air in all classes. "Listen guys Yamato & Tai are fighting." Koushiro said running to Mimi & Sora.  
"Come on we must see if we can stop it." He added. "Let's go Sora it wouldn't be pleasant site though. If you don't want to come I would understand" Mimi said with sympathetic look. "I am coming." Sora said firmly. Then three of them went to the sight where Tai & Yamato were fighting. "Hey guys what took you so long. Come on Koushiro we will stop them" Joe said pulling Koushiro with him. "Lets go in the front Sora"  
Mimi said looking at Sora. Sora just nodded & made her way behind Joe & Koushiro with Mimi. "Oh my god." Sora put her hand on her mouth seeing them fight. They were literally looked like the wanted to slash each other's throats. Both of them were getting bloodier by minute. Joe & Koushiro were now in the middle of the fight & were trying to stop them. Joe was holding Yamato back & Koushiro was doing same with Tai. But they didn't seem to stop. "Get out of the way" Yamato & Tai yelled in union & pushed them backwards. Joe & Koushiro went two-three steps behind loosing their balance. Both of them tried only to get punched. "It's hopeless. None can stop them now" Joe sighed.  
"Would you believe they used to b best friends" Koushiro said looking at them. 'Look at them they are fighting like enemies only because of one misunderstanding. Even Joe & Koushiro are not able to stop them. It's none of my business but I can't see it either. Tai is my friend & well I think Yamato is almost like one.  
I must do something to stop them' Sora started moving towards Yamato & Tai.  
"Sora don't go you would only get hurt" Mimi said getting idea what Sora had in mind.  
Sora just went in the middle of them & held them apart with her small, delicate yet firm hands. "Stop it you guys. It doesn't suit to friends you used to be like." Sora said with her soft, loving tone. To everybody's surprise both of them stopped.  
"Sora. Get out of the way" Tai said fuming with anger. "No I wouldn't" Sora said firmly. "Tai we will deal it later" Yamato threw his arms with frustration. "No you should never fight. You are friends & friends don't fight with each other like that"  
Sora slightly raised her voice. "More like used to be friends" Tai said dropping his arms & left. "Well" Sora looked at Yamato who was also leaving in the opposite direction. 'It will take a while' Sora sighed looking to both of them.

"Wow I cant believe you stopped them" Koushiro said in disbelief. "Yah pinch me to see if it's for real" Joe added. Mimi pinched Joe hard on arm. "Aaww you don't have to punch so hard" Joe said rubbing his hand.  
"You are brave Sora" Mimi said in a cheery tone.

"Sora stopped you that's unbelievable" Akiko couldn't hide surprise in his voice. "She has the same effect on Tai" Jeff couldn't help to add further. "Well must keep the impression" Yamato added coolly. 'Is it really so?' He thought to himself.  
"Anyways who gave Tai an idea. He said I am planning something on Sora? I believe no one can tell about the bet." Yamato asked in low voice.  
"Credit goes to me" Jerry said coming to them. "What you jerk" Yamato said grabbing his shirt. "Put your hands down Ishida I didn't tell anything about the bet just breathed out some lame words. He took the wrong idea. What can I do if he has a short temper ? & I just cannot sit there watching you win little Sora here now, can I?" Jerry said with a smirk. "You are surely going to pay for this Jerry." Yamato said with a threatening tone leaving his shirt.  
"I will be waiting" Jerry said with a crooked smile. He left without looking at Yamato who was fuming furiously.

"Hey Sora" Tai came to Sora when college was over. "Hi Tai. Are you alright?" Sora said softly. "Yah. I just want you to know that don't belive on any of Yamato's words." Tai said bluntly.  
"Oh & why do you think so. I think he is an ok guy." Sora was now looking straight into Tai's eyes & taken a back seeing anger into Taichi's eyes.  
"So he has already started putting his spells on you. I know he is up to something. He wins trust of people & then back stabs them heartlessly" Tai said grabbing her shoulders.  
"Tai I know what happened between you two & I feel really sorry for you but you should give a try to your friendship" Sora tried to convince him.  
"That's none of your business" Tai said harshly. "Oh. I am sorry" Sora dropped her mouth & turned to leave.  
"I am sorry Sora. But I just loose myself whenever it comes to him" Tai said grabbing her hand.  
"That's ok I understand." Sora mouthed. "Lets change the subject. Do you have your Tennis practice today?" Tai asked Sora.  
"Yah. In fact today is my first day." Sora answered with a small smile. "So who is dropping you to your home today" Tai asked with a smirk. "Let me think a guy named Tai" Sora smirked.  
"Oh no why me?" Tai said in a fake tone throwing his hands in air. "Because now it's time to punish you for all of your crimes" Sora faked seriousness.  
"So you are picking up my hummer." Tai grinned. "That's a side effect of being with Tai" Sora said with a huge smile.  
"Aww Sora you like me I Knew that." Tai said keeping his hands on his heart. "Ha ha don't flatter yourself Tai." Sora slapped him blushing a bit.  
"I will be waiting for you near Tennis court" Tai waved good bye to Sora & left for his practice.  
(Note: Tai & Sora are only friends. They care for each other deeply but don't have that kind of a feelings.)

Sora came & changed her clothes for tennis practice. The dress fitted her perfectly showing her tempting curves. "Look there is Sora she looks she looks" Jeff couldn't find a word "Hot" which was completed by Akiko. This grabbed Yamato's attention. "Wow" he could only say. "Hey stop drooling over her" Yamato smacked both of then in heads. "Yamato are you developing a crush on her or something." Jeff said with a smirk.  
"I don't know about you but I am sure of it" Akiko added slyly. "I don't fall for girls they fall for me." Yamato added with pride.  
"Keep on saying it. The birds might believe you" Jeff said with a huge grin. "Whatever" Yamato rolled his eyes ignoring them.  
"Look isn't that Taichi?" Jeff said looking at tennis court. "What is he doing there?" Akiko said wondering. "Hum why should we care. Lets go guys I don't want to start another fight with him." Yamato tried to hide a pang of jealousy within him.  
Soon they were out of sight.

"Thanks Tai for driving me home." Sora said getting off car. "Anything for a friend" Tai smiled. Sora waved bye at him & went inside her house.  
'She would make a good friend' Tai thought slightly tilting his head & left with a generous smile.

Next day Yamato again took the same root to get a chance to talk to Sora. He couldn't find her on the same spot where he found her a day before. 'Looks like she has already left' His face sadden slightly & he heard a familiar voice. He looked at the direction where it was coming from. "Are you alright little one" Sora was slightly sitting on her knees & talking to a small kid.  
"Are you ok there kid" A taxi driver was standing in front of them. 'I wonder what has happened' Yamato took his car a side & came out of it. He started walking to where Sora was standing. Now crowd was started to gather around them.  
"Thank you young lady for pulling my son out of the way" Yamato heard a woman's words which were directed to Sora. "No problem Madam." Sora said politely. Now the kid had started to cry. "Hey that's ok. Don't worry your mom is here now"  
Sora hugged the kid lovingly & handed him to his mother. That kids mother again showed her gratitude & left with the child.  
'She has got a beautiful heart which beats for others. I cannot think how much love she would give to her husband' Yamato slightly blushed to his thoughts. 'What am I thinking. It's a bet. I must keep it in mind.' He brushed off his thoughts.  
"Sora" He called Sora looking her walking to other direction. Sora looked back hearing her name. "Hello Yamato." Sora said with a faint smile.  
"So you saved life of a kid here. You really care for others. You would make someone happy someday" Yamato shrugged. 'What am I saying'  
"Amm" Sora just blushed not knowing what to say. "So come I will drop you" Yamato said changing the subject.  
"Sorry Yama I am waiting for Mimi she is picking me up today." Sora smiled apologizing. "Oh.Thats ok Sor. see you at the college. Wait a minute did you just called me Yama?" Yamato turned to her with a surprised look. "Umm no." Sora shifted nervously. There was an awkward silence between them. "Sora" Mimi called her name & Sora sighed in relief & ran without looking at Yamato. 'Now I remember I just called her Sor.' Yamato left with a slight confusion.

See ya... R& R & I will update soon orrrrrrrrrr... ;-) 


	4. 4 I love you Sora

Thank you for showing your interest... 

Back to the story...

Chapter 4: I love you Sora...

"So Sora wasn't that Yamato you were talking to?" Mimi asked looking at Sora with a sly grin. "Yes." Sora answered her. "Looks like I was right he has taken an interest in you" Mimi added grinning widely. "I highly doubt it. Don't get any wrong ideas Mimi." Sora said with a faint blush. "Lets go Mimi we are getting late we are suppose to get nice dresses for you & me for the concert" Sora said changing the subject. "Yah lets fly" Mimi said enthusiastically when she heard about shopping & Sora sighed in relief.

"Hey Sora, Mimi" Tai yelled from distance when he saw them entering in the college. "So why are you late today Koushiro here was taking Mimi's name for every two seconds. Boy he made me crazy." Taichi said letting out his breath. "Tai stop before I kill you." Mimi said in a low voice. "Yah" Koshiro agreed. "We went shopping" Sora saved Taichi from Koushiro & Mimi changing the subject. "Yah we had fun didn't we Sora" Mimi said looking at Sora & started giving all the details to them. "Mimi we don't want to know" Koushiro sweat dropped . But that didn't stop her. "Thanks Sora you are the best" Taichi mouthed looking at her. "I know but I think I have made a mistake." Sora said with a small smile looking at Mimi. "So lets run" Taichi said grabbing Sora's hand. "Hey don't leave me" Koushiro said running after them. "So that's how it happened" Mimi finally said "Where is everyone" Mimi said when she didn't see anyone.

"So why did you go for shopping" Taichi asked Sora. "Umm Mimi & I are going for Yamato's concert on Saturday so I kind of wanted some descent dress for it." Sora answered nervously thinking that Tai might get angry. "Ohh." Taichi said in a clipped tone & left without a single word after that. "I guess he is angry on me." Sora said looking at Koushiro. "Don't worry about him he will get over it. He usually doesn't stay angry for long time." Koushiro assured Sora. Sora just sighed looking at the direction from where Tai left.

"Where were you guys" Mimi said looking at Sora & Koushiro who had just entered in the class. "& what's up with Tai" Mimi pointed at the direction where Taichi was sitting. He looked somewhat spaced out. "Tai I am sorry if I have hurt you. If you don't want me to go for the concert then I wouldn't go." Sora said sitting next to Tai. "I don't want to lose a good friend because of some concert." "That's ok Sora. Sorry for behaving like that. You are really a nice person. I don't want you to get hurt. I don't trust Yamato. But that's ok. You go for the concert. Just don't fall for Yamato's tricks." Tai said with a sad smile. "Hey why would I worry when I have a friend like you. I am sure you will take care of everything." Sora tried to cheer Tai to lighten his mood. "Yes mighty Tai is here to protect you & save you from all jerks." Tai said dramatically. "Tai you sound just like an older brother." Sora said giggling. "I wouldn't mind if I will get a nice sister as yourself" Tai patted on her head just the way he usually did with Kari. (I want Tai & Sora to be like brother & sister.)

"Looks like you have got a competition Yamato" Jerry said with a smirk looking at Yamato, who was staring at Tai & Sora feeling jealous. He looked at Jerry with a glare which made Jerry to give him a wicked grin. "Oww looks like Yamato is falling for cute little Sora here. Touchy." Now Yamato was fuming with anger. "Jerry you better go befor Yamato does anything drastic" Jeff said pushing Jerry away from Yamato. "You know how to get on some ones nerves. Now get lost." Akiko also sounded a bit mad. 'That jerk. I cann't stand him. I must win this bet at least to get him out of band. I will apologize to Sora later. But I guess his one point was true. I am really falling for her' Yamato thought again shifting his gaze on Sora. Suddenly Sora looked back at him & both of them turned their eyes blushing. "Look Koushiro I think Sora & Yamato are falling for each other" Mimi said with a smile. "Yes it's about time. I can see it in their eyes." Koushiro agreed.

"So what are you talking about. Let me guess when to go on a date" Tai said grinning like an idiot. "May be" Koushiro said without intension & it made Mimi & him blush like crazy. Taichi started laughing loudly & Sora just blinked at three of her friends for their child like behavior. "So Sora do you have tennis practice today" Mimi asked all of the sudden which made Sora jump slightly. "Yes I do. Why do you ask?" Sora turned to Mimi. "It's just today I should leave early & I was wondering if I could drop you home since Tai & Koushiro have some project & are going somewhere.." Mimi told Sora. "Oh but I cannot leave early." Sora said in disappointment. "That's ok I can go by myself." Sora said with a faint smile. "But it would be pretty late." Mimi said worriedly. "Hey that's ok. I will ask Joe if he can wait for me." Sora assured her. "Are you sure otherwise I can always wait for you." Mimi said looking at Sora. "Don't worry I can take care of myself. It's not a rule that one of you must drop me" Sora frowned but washed it away immediately. "Hey you still don't know the rode around here since you are new" Tai said flatly.  
"I am not a kid. I can find my way to home Tai" Sora slapped Taichi on shoulder. "Well if you come across any problem you can call me." Taichi suggested. "Yes father" Sora said dramatically.

"Bye Mimi. See you tomorrow." Sora waved goodbye to Mimi & started walking to Tennis court. "See you Sora." Tai & Koushiro said while leaving for their project. Sora smiled at them & waved. She sighed & went in the changing room. Putting on the outfit she started playing. After two hours she realized it was getting dark & decided to leave. She changed into a jeans & a baby pink tee-shirt & left. Soon she was out of the college gate & took the path to her home. While she was walking a group of boys standing at the corner whistled at her. She got somewhat scared when she realized no one else is around her & started walking faster. She didn't realized that a car stopped near her. All of the sudden a hand rested on her shoulder & she started turning slowly to see who it is. Her heart was beating faster & faster 'May be I should have told Mimi to wait for me or called Tai. Joe hasn't come to college today. I am in mess today' thoughts were running in her mind. Finally she fully turned to see the person behind her & sighed loudly "Yamato. Thank god. I thought you were someone else. You scared me to death." "Aww. I am sorry but a beautiful girl like you shouldn't walk home all by yourself." Yamato flirted with Sora. Sora blushed at his statement & looked down at the road. "That blushing of yours makes you more cute." Yamato said grinning wildly. Which made Sora to blush like tomato.  
'She is very cute & pure. I think I should drop the bet, really try to win her & ask her to be my girlfriend.' Yamato thought while staring at Sora. 'I will tell her that I love her tomorrow after my concert.' Sora was getting uneasy due to his constant stare. "Hey Yamato I think I should get going now. I am getting late." Sora said trying to break his gaze. Yamato regained himself with her words & blushed when he realized he had been staring. "How can a gentle man like me let you go alone at this hour Come I will drop you home" Yamato said grabbing her hand. "Thanks" Sora said with a small smile.

'I think I am in love with the famous Yamato Ishida. I wonder if he thinks the same way. What if he really is a player like Tai says? But I have never seen him flirting with other girls when he has a good chance. What am I thinking why would he fall for me when he can have more beautiful girls than me.' Sora sighed sadly. "It looks to me like you are in deep thoughts" Yamato asked looking at Sora who was deeply immersed in her thoughts. She jumped slightly from the sudden sound. "It's nothing" Sora answered looking outside the car window. 'I wonder what's in her mind. I hope she feels the same about me. Can a ravishing beauty like her develop feelings for me. I hope so. Whenever I am with her I feel like she brings out best in me. She melts my anger & fears in no time.' Yamato thought while driving.

"You are coming for my concert tomorrow right?" Yamato asked Sora hopefully. "Yes. I cannot miss a free pass." Sora said smiling her most charismatic smile which made Yamato a sudden urge to kiss her. He controlled him with all his efforts & sent her a flashing smile. Some minutes later Sora was in her house smiling to herself & Yamato in the car trying to think of a way to tell her that he loves her.

The next day was usual for Sora instead Koushiro offered a ride to Mimi & Sora after the concert is over. Mimi accepted his gesture gleefully & made him promice to come after the show is over. Koushiro left happly. Sora decided she would rather go with Tai or Joe to give Mimi & Koushiro a little private time. Joe was there at the time so she asked him to drop her home which he accepted with pleasure. He too was floating in air for getting some time alone with Sora & made a decision to ask her out then. Taichi was nowhere to be seen today. 'I wonder where he is.' Sora thought.

Mimi was all ready & waiting for Sora in her room. "So Sora you can come out of the bathroom & show me how you look in your new cloths." Mimi said eagerly. Sora came out wearing a tight skirt just above her knees with a sky blue top. "You look hot in skirt Sora you should get more of these." Mimi said with a gigantic smile. "You also look fantastic Mimi" Sora giggled.

"So lets go & rock" Mimi said motioning Sora outside the door. "Yeh" Sora joined her enthusiastically.

Yamato was ready to come on stage to start the show but was waiting for Sora desperately. Akiko & Jeff were looking at Yamato with a surprised face. "So we were right you love Sora, isn't it?" Jeff finally asked Yamato who was moving back &  
forth impatiently. "Lets go to present ourselves on stage." Yamato avoided the subject. Both of them left to take their instruments & left Yamato alone. Yamato had Sora's picture with him & he was looking at it lovingly. Jerry was coming to their dressing room in which Yamato was sitting alone. Jerry was about to enter in the room when he heard someone talking softly. He stopped behind the door & looked inside curiously. "I love you Sora. Would you be my girlfriend" Yamato was practicing what he would say to Sora in front of Sora's picture. "Why am I so nervous. It never happened before." Yamato said out loudly. "Ahh it's time to go on stage." He said looking at his wrist watch. "I will think of something my love" Yamato kissed Sora's picture & stood up to take exit. Seeing this Jerry hid behind the door & stayed there till he saw that Yamato had left. 'So ,stupid Yamato here has really fallen in love with Sora. He thinks he is going to express himself today. Not if I can help it. After all the most beautiful girl like Sora deserves a guy like me. You are certainly going to get it Yamato' Jerry grinned evilly.

"Is it Taichi?" Jerry asked on the phone. "Yes. Who is it?" Tai asked Yawning. "My name is not important. But what I tell you would be of your interest" Jerry replied back. "With what kind of idiot am I talking to anyways. I don't like to talk to strangers who doesn't even have names." Tai said carelessly & was about to hung up. "It's about your ex-best friend & cute little Sora.  
So think before hanging up on me" Jerry added with an evil smirk. Taichi again put the receiver near his ear & asked "Say it straight moron." "Losing your temper wouldn't help." Jerry said laughing maniacally. "Yamato is going to execute his plan today.  
He will say to Sora that he loves her & make her say the same thing in front of all of the public. So he can win a bet." With that he cut off the phone. "Hello. Who are you" Taichi broke his voice hearing the line had already cut off. "I can't believe Yamato can be that low. He is going to dye today if I find any truth in it." Taichi said out loudly with anger. "What happened brother"  
Kari & Takeru came into Taichi's room from the hall. "Yamato made some stupid bet on Sora & I am going to stop him before he hurts her like he did to me." Taichi said fuming. "We are coming with you" Takeru said slightly backing off due to fear.  
"Whatever get in the car. Today everyone will know what an evil mind is working behind that pretty face of his." Taichi's voice was shaking with anger he had been holding.

After calling Taichi Jerry went on stage. The show was not started yet. "Can you guys meet me back stage when the show is over?" Jerry asked Jeff & Akiko. "What for?" Akiko asked rudely. "I have a surprise." Jerry said with a smirk. "We don't have time for your stupid surprises." Jeff said in a clipped tone. "This would be the last one since I am leaving the band after this show. Can't you guys do it for me for the last time?" Jerry pleaded. "Anything if you are leaving the band" Jeff said in monotone. "Great"  
Jerry smiled evilly. 'You are finished today Yamato. I have got my witnesses to prove that you made the bet. Poor Sora's heart might break in the process but for everything a price must be paid.' Jerry thought to himself. He had a crooked smile plastered all over his face.

"Sora aren't you excited today. We are going to attain a live show of Yamato." Mimi asked Sora with eagerness. "Yes" Sora smiled at her excited friend. "Look there is Yamato." Mimi pointed at the direction of stage. Sora turned her attention on the stage. 'He looks so handsome' Her thought was broken due to screaming of all girls around her. "Mimi" Sora tugged Mimi's shirt "Why are these girls screaming Yamato's name so loudly. Does he have that effect on girls?" "What" Mimi wasn't able to hear Sora because of all noise. "Nothing" Sora said turning her face again to the stage where Yamato was singing & she lost herself in his deep husky voice.

"Wasn't it great" Mimi asked Sora who was still dazed off because of Yamato's magical voice. "Yes. Mimi lets go to back stage I should meet Yamato otherwise it will look rude." "Ok I will come there with Koushiro. He must be waiting outside for me"  
Mimi left outside & Sora started walking to Yamato's dressing room. She knocked on the door & went inside when she heard Yamato's voice calling her inside. Yamato was alone in the room.

"Lets go to the dressing room." Jerry said looking at Jeff & Akiko. "Look isn't that Sora." Jerry stopped in the middle seeing her going to his room. "Lets go there & wait outside in the dark." Jerry said happily since his plan was working. "It isn't nice to hear someone's private conversation" Akiiko said nervously. "Don't tell me you don't want to see Yamato winning his bet"  
Jerry said too eagerly. 'You idiots are necessary to break Yamato.' He thought. He was about to give his hopes but to his luck & Yamato's bad luck both of them agreed. All of them hid behind the door. Soon enough Jerry saw Taichi coming. He was far away from them. For his luck which was too good for him today Jeff & Akiko didn't see him. He then intentionally got in front of them so they cannot see him.

"Tai why are we here?" Kari asked Taichi. "Here is where you can find so called star." Taichi mocked. "Please hold you anger Tai we don't know if it's true may be he really loves Sora." Kari pleaded. "Yes give him a chance for me. Please." Takeru added with hopeful eyes. "Fine. We will wait outside his room hiding. Only because I care for you Takeru." Taichi finally agreed without his will. "Hey g.." Mimi was pulled by Taichi. "Don't be so loud we are trying to hide here." Taichi mumbled. Joe & Koushiro were with her. "What's going on?" Joe asked uncertainly. "I am giving a last chance to Yamato." Taichi said clutching his teeth. "What?" Koushiro asked. "Just wait & watch" Taichi silenced them.

'Perfect. What more can someone ask for. Looks like your days are really over Yamato. Your image will be destroyed from your loved ones minds tonight' Jerry smirked when he saw Taichi & the group hiding behind the door.

To be continued...

R & R please...


	5. 5 I really love you Sora

Everyone is outside Yamato's dressing room. Sora was alone with Yamato inside.. What will happen now:D

Chapter 5: I really love you Sora...

"Sora I am glad you came here today" Yamato said softly holding one of Sora's hand. With his touch Sora felt electricity running through her veins & she shuddered slightly.

"It was my pleasure Yama. I love your voice." Sora blushed on what she said. Yamato had a naughty smile on his face when her saw her blushing. 'This surely tells me she has feelings for me. I am so lucky. Now it's time to tell her about my true feelings for her.' Thoughts were running inside Yamato's mind & his heart was beating faster & faster while approaching to her.

Yamato now was facing Sora completely & wa standing in front of her. He covered her hand the one he had been holding completely with his another hand.

"Sora I wanted to tell you this for a while & was waiting for a right opportunity." Yamato said looking into her eyes.

Sora felt lost into his beautiful blue eyes. She was now staring at him holding her breath so it won't disturb him from what he was trying to say. Yamato almost lost his words while admiring her fiery red eyes who were holding a lot of emotions & love. He knew they were for him.

"Sor I ...I have never felt like this for any other girl. I never thought I would ever have my heart beating up so fast for a girl.  
I never imagined that I would meet a girl who would make me complete whenever she is around me. Calm me down when I am angry, dissolve my temper with her simple yet caring touch. Like me for who I am & not just because I am a rock star.  
Her touch would make me go crazy for her. Fear would rise inside my heart whenever she is not around me." Yamato was saying those words softly filled with all the love he had for her.

"Oww Yamato loves Sora" Mimi said with dreamy voice.

"Mimi" Kari said out silently. "Shut up. We want to hear it." Koushiro & Taichi added hissing. Joe only shifted uncomfortably.  
Sadness was filled in his eyes but he brushed it off. 'I am happy if you are happy Sora.' He thought in his mind. Everyone was now holding their breathes to listen to Yamato's every single word.

'I knew it Yamato loves Sora deeply. Go Yamato get your girl.' Akiko & Jeff thought together with a smile. They even forgot for a instance that Jerry was with them & they were hiding behind a door.

"That girl is you Sor. I am deeply in love with you. I love your angelic face, your kindness, the love you have everyone around you. the way you smile, the way you look when you are mad..." Yamato was stopped by Sora's hand on his mouth. She was now blushing like crazy. Her gaze was now turned down to the floor. Her heart was beating very rapidly so she was able to hear it.

"I love you too Yama." She said in a soft removing her hand from his lips & hid her face behind her hands to hold the blush.

"Don't hide yourself my love."Yamato said taking her hands off her face. Her eyes were closed. Yamato was getting closer to her & was about to kiss her when he heard some one clap.

"Marvelous Yamato. I didn't know you have taken our bet that seriously." Jerry said out loudly coming out of his hiding place.

"Jerry. Shut your ugly mouth." Jeff said angrily. Jeff & Akiko had guilty looks on their faces because they sort of interrupted their good friend from getting girl of his dreams into his life.

"What is he talking about?" Sora asked Yamato quizzically.

"It's nothing we accidentally came her & are just leaving" Akiko tried to pull Jerry outside the door. 

"Leave me Akiko I can't see Yamato playing with emotions of a sweet girl like Sora." Jerry said with a fake concern in his voice.

"Let him speak." Now Taichi was unable to hold himself at his hiding spot. TK, Kari, Mimi, Koushiro & Joe everybody came outside with him.

"What's going on" Sora asked in confusion.

"You don't know Sora how much bad I am feeling when I tell you about this. Yamato & I made a bet when we saw you in the college for 1000 bucks that he would make you say thst you love him. I never knew that her would go that far so I came to warn you here but I guess I already made late. I hope you don't have that much intense feelings for him. He is a real jerk to play with you like this. I want to stop this going further so here take this money. It's double in amount so you won't hurt another girl's feelings again & I am leaving your band." Jerry said dramatically giving him 2000 dollars & turned his face as if he is disgusted. 'I have got you bad Yamato now you will be destroyed emotionally also. Now Sora would come running in my hands in no time.'He had a wicked smile on his face.

"Is it true Yamato" Sora's voice was hurt & she was looking at him in disbelief.

"Sora it's not what it looks like let us explain" Jeff tried to interfere the conversion.

"I am sorry Jeff but I want to hear it from Yamato." Sora stopped Jeff from speaking. "I want answer Yamato" Sora's voice was trembling as she was holding her tears. Everyone else in the room was looking at her sympathetically. Only Jeff & Akiko were looking at Yamato sadly.

"Partly it's true. I made a bet with him but now I am really in love with you" Yamato said desperately.

"What is it another lie coming out from the famous rock star. Don't you feel guilty playing with someone's emotions." Sora looked destroyed from her face & no longer she could hold her tears & was crying uncontrollably.

"Sora please listen to me" Yamato said grabbing her hand.

"Leave her alone" Taichi punched Yamato hard on face. While Mimi & Kari ran to her to comfort her.

"Taichi get out of the way" Yamato yelled in anger.

"Why so you can hurt her again. I have seen enough. See guys you never believed me when I said he was not trustworthy.  
Now what do you have to say?" Taichi said looking at his friends.

"Stop the nonsense Tai. Joe, Koushiro, Mimi, Kari don't you guys believe me." Yamato asked them desperately. Al of them looked at him with disbelief & disappointment.

"TK at least you." Yamato looked at his little brother with a hope.

"I want to believe you brother but you left me no choice. I am ashamed today that such a heartless person like you is my brother." TK said & left the room without looking back at Yamato.

"Good that someone told me about your intensions on the phone today. Otherwise I would have never come here. This was the last chance from me to you. I was hoping to be friend with you again. But you are good for nothing."Taichi left his collar following TK. He motioned Mimi to take Sora outside the room. Koushiro started walking behind him. Joe went to Sora & gave her a comforting hug.

"Lets go Sora. He is not worth it." Mimi said giving Yamato a look of disgust.

"Sora please stop crying. It hurts me I mean us." Joe said raising her chin. Her face was all red from crying. He was really hurt to see her like this. 'Damn you Yamato. I will never forgive you.' Joe thought angrily.

"I am sorry. Lets go. I cannot wait here any longer" Sora said out between her crying. Mimi & Kari

The whole room was empty. Only three firures were still there, Yamato, Jeff & Akiko. Yamato sat on the ground lifelessly thinking what just had happened. "Sora" He tried to call her out but she was not there to hear his love filled voice.

"We are sorry Yamato. We will make it up to you. We will tell her everything." Jeff said putting his hand on Yamato's shoulder.

"It's not your fault guys. I have made a biggest mistake in my life which cannot be forgiven. I broke heart of the girl I love.  
I am the one who should apologize to her. I shouldn't have made that bet to Jerry." Yamato said sadly.

"Don't lose your hopes like that Yamato. We are your friends so let us help you with this. I am sure Jerry called Tai on the phone otherwise nothing of this would have happened. Jerry just put on fule in the fire which he started. Sora would have listen to you." Akiko said shaking Yamato vigorously.

"Listen to yourself. What happened to our strong leader. The Yamato I know doesn't give up so easily" Jeff added further.

"You are right I guess. It's not like I have lost her forever." Yamato smiled slightly. He was gaining himself back due to his friends.

"I cannot lose myself like this. I must get back at Jerry first. I will get Sora back. I know she loves me. She has a big heart which would surely forgive me." Yamato's smile was now grown wider.

"Yah lets kick Jerry's ass" Jeff said enthusiasm.

To be continued...

Love you. Will update soon. Thanks to all my reviewers. I will reply all of you shortly. :) 


	6. 6 I am sorry Sora

Thank you very much for reviews. Thank you Christine, imperfect writer,Jyourakoumi, Moppy.

Last time Jerry blown up everything. Yamato has lost all of his friends, his brother & most important person of his life 'Sora'.

Chapter 6: I am sorry Sora.

"Mimi can I come to your place tonight. I cann't let my parents to see me like this. They would be heart broken." Sora asked Mimi when they were leaving from the concert hall.

"Sure Sora. My parents are not home today so we would be free whatever we are pleased to do. What do you say Kari want to come for a sleep over?" Mimi looked at Kari who was right next to Sora.

"Wow. That would be fun Mimi. Thank you for inviting me." Kari said with a small smile.

"Guys you can just drop us at my place & then you are free to go." Mimi said like she was boss.

"Hey I am not your servant Mimi. You are forgetting the 'Please' word here." Tai teased her. "Beg me to drive you at home then I would think about it." He said with a devilish smile. They were just trying to lighten Sora's mood.

"Why you. Let me smack you, idiot." Mimi said & ran after Tai. Sora giggled at her friends' naïve act.

"That's more like it Sora. We are happy to see your beautiful smile again." TK smiled slightly. "I am sorry for my brother." He added sadly looking at Sora.

"Hey don't be it's not your fault." Sora patted TK's head smiling slightly. "It won't be easy to get over what happened but because of you guys it won't be impossible. I thank god that you guys were there in time otherwise I don't know what would I have done." Sora sighed.

"We would always be there Sora whenever you need us." Joe said in a small voice.

"Thank you Joe. Now where are Tai & Mimi? Aren't they done yet. Ok now where did Koushiro go?" Sora asked raising her eyebrow.

"He left to take out his car." TK said.

"Yes I have lost Mimi." Tai said happily coming to Sora & the others.

"Think again Tai." Mimi said in devilish tone & smacked Tai from behind.

"Ahhhhhhhh" Tai said before falling on the groung dramatically.

I sometimes cannot believe that I have a big baby brother." Kari laughed covering her mouth.

"Yah" TK said putting a hand around Kari's waist unknowingly. Then he saw all of their friends were giving hin a weird look & Sora was trying hard not to laugh. He realized his hand was on Kari's waist. He removed it quickly. Both of them turned their faces blushing like idiots.

"Aww you guys are cute" Sora pouted.

"Watch it TK. I am still here you know." Tai went into his protective brother mode.

"Ok. I won't do anything in front of you." TK said a little too quickly.

"What?" Tai asked in disbelief.

"I mean I won't do anything Tai. I am sorry" TK shrugged a bit.

"Come on Tai leave them alone. Now drop us to Mimi's" Sora said resting her hand on Tai's shoulder & pulled a fuming Tai with her & motioned TK to go with Koushiro in his car. TK mouthed 'thank you' to her. She just smiled at him.

"Hey Joe aren't you coming" Sora said looking at Joe who was standing there uncertainly.

"Yes. Wait for me." He said going behind them.

'She is good in hiding her feelings.' Tai thought looking at her.

"What?" Sora asked looking at Tai as he was staring at her.

"Nothing" Taichi smiled slightly.

Tai made an excuse that Mimi would bug him. So Mimi & TK went in Koushiro's car. Kari & Sora were walking towards Tai's car.

"Hey Joe what makes you stop here?" Tai asked seeing Joe stopped in the middle.

"I have a car in case you have forgotten." Joe frowned a little.

"Oh yes" Tai said sheepishly.

Sora was also listening to their conversation. She stopped & waited for them to decide something. She realized that no one was with Joe & he was all alone. She felt sorry for him. He was not much of talkative like others. "Kari you can come with Tai & I will go with Joe." She said going in Joe's direction. She had a smile on her lips when she saw that Joe looked pretty much thankful to her for coming with him & not leaving him all by himself.

"Sora is a very kind person. Don't you agree brother? She really doesn't deserve a person like Yamato." Kari said sitting besides Taichi.

"Yes" Taichi said looking at the direction where Sora went. 'She always thinks of others first.' He thought sadly.

"Where the hell is Jerry?" Yamato asked angrily. Jeff, Akiko & himself were trying to find him for half an hour.

"Yah I just can't imagine where he could have run off like that. What a coward" Jeff said banging his hand on the wall.

"I am right here. Why are you wasting your energy?" He smirked looking at them. "So what do you think of my plan. Tai added more drama & your other friends were a bonus. Last time also when Taichi's girlfriend was trying to kiss you I became a nice friend to him & told him that you called her there. He was stupid. He didn't believe me & came to see if it was true & to my pleasure she was kissing you as a part of truth & dare game. What a wonderful game. I dared her to kiss you. Taichi was fallen for the trick & now everyone else has. I just love to see you down." He said dramatically. Jerry was always jealous of Yamato for having great friends & now it added a fuel since he got Sora.

"How dare you to come here" Yamato said dropping his voice dangerously low. Jeff angrily went to Jerry & was about to punch him hard on face when he said "You can beat me. It would help me prove my point to lovely Sora." Jerry smiled wickedly.

"Don't take her name from your dirty mouth." Yamato said getting closer to him & smacked him so hard that his nose started bleeding. Jerry wiped out the blood from his nose & pushed Jeff to a corner.

"You will pay for this." Jerry said threatening Yamato. "I know your weakness. It's Sora. What an easiest way to hurt you & in addition I would get a perfect price like her" He said licking his lips.

Hearing his garbage Yamato lost his entire cool & starting kicking him ruthlessly till Jerry was about to collapse. Jeff & Akiko had a trouble holding him back so he won't kill Jerry. They pulled him away from him. While going with them Yamato looked back again at Jerry. In return Jerry smirked at him & lost his consciousness.

"So he was the one who called Tai." Yamato said "I should have known. He has really made it hard for me to take away all those differences." He sighed angrily.

"You still have us. We would help you to get back at him" Akiko assured Yamato.

"What would have I done without friends like you." Yamato smiled at them thankfully.

"Let me see you would have been sulking under some tree playing you harmonica" Jeff said dramatically throwing his hands in the sky.

"I still say punching you would have been better instead of sulking." Yamato said with a hint of naughtiness in his voice. All of them just laughed together enjoying the friendly conversation again. 'You watch your back now Jerry. Sora is just not my weakness but strength too. I would do anything to protect her from you.' Yamato thought in his mind.

Yamato was driving a way to home. Mimi's house was on his way. He saw three cars parked there. 'Looks like all of them are here & trying to help Sora out. They are such a nice friends. I miss you all guys' He parked his car near in his thoughts. 'I wonder what Sora is doing?' He came near the open window. There his angle was sitting slightly away from the laughing crowed drawn in her thoughts. Her face looked sad. 'It's because of me' Yamato thought unhappily.

Suddenly she got up. "Yama" she said in a small voice coming to the window near which he was standing. Yamato hid behind it quickly. "I can't wipe out the love I have for you Yama even after what you have done to me." She mumbled silently. "What are you doing here Sora?" Joe asked coming to her." "Oh I thought I saw Yamato here. I cannot remove him from my mind." Sora sobbed slightly. "Sora. Lets go." Joe held her hand lovingly & he also frowned at Yamato's name. "I would not forgive Yamato for doing it to you Sora." Joe said angrily. Yamato heard every single word clearly. 'She still loves me' He smiled sadly. 'I would take out all of your pain Sor. Please forgive me' He left in his car when he saw Sora disappeared inside the kitchen with Joe a part of him was also jealous of Joe. 'Looks like he also loves her' He couldn't help to think.

See ya later……………. Merry Chirstmas & Happy New year

I will update soon. Keep on reviewing…..


	7. 7 I have lost one chance again

Thank you so much for all the reviews. I am improving in spellings what do you guys think. Sometimes it becomes a little bit hard to keep the track of two totally different stories. But I do try (LOL)

How was your xmas & New Year eve? Enjoyed a lot? Cause I did. :D.

**Chapter 7: I have lost one chance again..**

Before midnight Tai, Joe, Koushiro & TK drove back to their houses & now there were only Sora, Mimi & Kari left. Sora had already called her mother & told her about sleepover at Mimi's house.Three of them were having some light talk.

"Sora how do you feel now. I know it's not that easy to forget about him but you should at least try & that too from today." Mimi said seriously.

'You have no idea Mimi it is impossible for me to do that. It was my first & probably the last time to fall in love.' Sora smiled bitterly.

"Sora are you listening to me." Mimi shook up Sora to break her thoughts.

"Humm. Yes Mimi I will try." Sora smiled sadly.

"That's more like it." Mimi tried to cheer her up.

"Sora I may be I am smaller than you but I don't like to see you unhappy & sad. Please keep on showering us with the beautiful smile of yours." Kari said holding Sora's hand.

"You are very sweet Kari. I will remember that." Sora smiled & touched Kari's cheek.

"We should sleep now I think." Mimi said with a yawn.

"Yes I don't want to be late tomorrow for school." Kari agreed with Mimi.

"I am also feeling tired. Lets rest ourselves." Sora nodded in agreement.

Mimi offered her bedroom to Sora & her parent's room to Kari. She decided to sleep on couch. Sora felt bad that because of her Mimi had to sleep on the couch so she forced Mimi to take her own room & she rested herself on the couch.

It was almost mid night & Sora was twisting on the couch trying to get some sleep. Finally she woke up from the bed & went outside the balcony. 'Why love hurts you the most? Why you did it to me Yama? I will never forgive you for what you did to me. I hate you. You have shattered my heart into pieces.' She said looking at the moon with hurt written all over her face. 'It is true that if the person whom you love with all your heart hurts you then you hate him equally.' She thought to herself while going back to the couch to get some sleep.

'I love you Sora & I will win your heart back again.' Yamato whispered silently at the same time looking at the moon.

The morning was dull for Sora but she faked smile on her face to show Mimi & Kari that she is getting over Yamato. 'You cannot fool us Sora with your happy face we are your friends & friends can listen to you even if you are silent.' Mimi & Kari thought in their minds at the same time. But on their faces they just put on a mask that they believe Sora hoping may be the fake smile someday may turn into reality. All of them continued their acting.

Yamato today was dragging himself up for the college. Sora had never left his thoughts. He was driving his car to the way to college when he saw Sora smiling slightly with Mimi & Kari. He looked at her beautiful red colored eyes witch still had a hint of sadness in them & were looking dull not as lively as usual. 'Sora I just want to hug you so deep that I would be able to take all pain in your heart inside me.' Yamato thought looking at Sora longingly.

He pulled his car near Sora & opened the window glass so he can talk to Sora.

"Sora can I talk to you for a moment alone. Please." Yamato hopefully asked her. His eyes were pleading her to give him a chance to talk.

"Fine. Kari & Mimi just wait for me for five minutes here." Sora said sitting inside Yamato's car.

"But Sora." Kari & Mimi said in union.

"I will be fine guys. I must give him a chance to explain himself." Sora smiled slightly looking at them.

"You better not hurt her again Yamato." Mimi & Kari looked at Yamato in anger.

Mimi & Kari waited patiently for Sora st some distance. Sora sat with Yamato inside his car waiting for him to talk.

Yamato took Sora's hand into his own & held it lightly.

"Sora I am really sorry for yesterday. I made that bet with Jerry but now that I am losing you I know how much wrong I was. I never realized that in the mean time I really fell in love with you. The first day when I saw you for the first time everybody was captured because of your outer beauty. I hate to admit it but even I was in the same line. Then I made this stupid bet. I was so full of myself that I wasn't able to think that it was wrong. But then when I came closer to you & I got to know your inner beauty, your innocence, kindness & love to all people you took my heart away from me. It all reflects on your face. You are like an angle fallen from sky, my angle. Jerry planned all of this & at the right time he showed up when I revealed my feelings to you. It was all true Sora. I have seen many pretty girls but none of them were as beautiful as you. Your eyes which has such a beautiful shade of red reflect love & kindness, your rosy lips when the turn to smile they show nothing but a desire to make others happy. Your silky red hair when the float in the air freely they spread a beautiful aroma which fills up a moment of happiness in people's mind because of its heavenly smell. You are love & I am flattered to be loved by love itself." Yamato said looking into her eyes & stopped his conversation.

Sora's face was now red due to all praising done by Yamato. She was blushing heavily. Her eyes were filled with love for Yamato again. 'Get hold of yourself Sora. He is again playing with you.' Sora smacked herself from inside. 'What if he is not?' Her other self asked her. 'No he will hurt me again.' Finally the fear took better of her & every other feeling which was there all replaced by hatred.

"What is it Yamato Ishida some other bet in which you win back the girl whose heart you had already broken?" Sora asked him bitterly.

"You cannot fool me again with your sweet talk. I don't believe you." Sora said angrily.

"You don't believe me but you can believe that Jerry whom you don't even know." Yamato asked her harshly. His hold on her hand was now stronger.

Sora whined in pain because of his stronger grip & started trying to free her hand. Yamato felt her struggle to free her hand from his grip & realized that he is hurting her.

"Sorry" He released her immediately hand & apologized.

"I don't know whom should I believe Yamato. You, who had broken my heart & my pride within a second, or Jerry who is behind all this. I will never forgive you that's all I know for now. Playing with someone like this cannot be accepted." Sora's eyes were full with pain & hurt.

"I know it won't be easy to be forgiven but my love towards you will never change. I love you even if you hate me. That's all & I will make it all right." Yamato said with confidence & love he felt towards Sora. He then pulled Sora for a kiss to show her his love & care.

Sora was first taken by surprise. But then she started kissing him back. 'It fills so right to kiss him. I fill secured. I fill the love. What am I thinking?' Sora pushed him & slapped him on his face.

"How dare you" She said & walked out of the car.

Yamato had a smile on his face. He felt that she kissed him back. He still had sweet taste of her smooth lips. 'I know that you love me Sor no matter how much you try to deny it. It might take some time but I will make you mine forever' He thought touching his lips trying to feel her lips again.

"What's the matter Sora." Mimi & Kari asked running towards her. They were looking at her strangely. Sora had a faint blush on her face.

"Nothing he was trying to apologize. But I don't know whom to trust. I just don't want to be heartbroken again." She said with sorrow.

"Don't worry Sora we will help you." Kari said hugging her.

Later for the whole day Sora couldn't participate with her friends properly in their jokes or chatting. 'Was he telling me the truth? Or it was another lie? May be I should go & talk to him.' She thought.

"Hey guys I have to go for tennis. See you tomorrow. Ok." Sora told her friends before leaving to find Yamato after the college.

"Fine. See you tomorrow." Mimi smiled at Sora waving her hand.

"She looked a little distant today." Tai said without taking his eyes off Sora.

"It would take time to forget what happened. We must give her some space to think." Mimi avoided the topic that Yamato came in the morning to meet her.

"Yah. You are right. Well I should be get going for my football practice. See you later guys." Tai waved goodbye at them & left.

"Looks like you would be dropping Kari home right TK?" Koushiro teased TK ruffling his hair.

"Yes. I am so lucky right Kari." TK flirted with Kari shamelessly. "Shall we" He said taking out his hand & motioned it towards Kari.

"My pleasure" Kari took TK's hand with a faint blush on her cheeks. Both of them left happily enjoying each other's company.

"Cute couple." Mimi mumbled.

"Just like us." Koushiro said naughtily holding her by waist.

"Hey" Mimi hit lightly & hid her face on his chest trying to hide her red face.

'I wonder where can I find Yama? I think he would be at his band practice.' She started walking towards the hall where Yamato usually has his practice.

Yamato was sitting idly waiting for his band members. He saw Sora entering through the door. He stood up happily with a smile on his face & started going to her slowly.

"Hey Sor." Yamato called her.

"Hi Yamato." Sora said silently looking at the floor.

"I wanted to say I mean I had been thinking about what you said." Sora was uncertain that she should say it or not.

"What I am trying to…" Sora was gathering the proper words while Yamato was listening to her patiently just to listen to the words he had been dying to hear.

"Sora looks like he tricked you again." She was cut off by Jerry's voice.

"Get lost Jerry. You have given us enough trouble." Yamato said grabbing his collar clenching his teeth.

"I want to speak to Sora. Please Sora listen to me." He pleaded to Sora faking care in his voice.

"Leave him Yamato. I want to hear what he wants to say." Sora said in a firm voice.

"But Sora he is a lier. Don't listen to him." Yamato pleaded.

"Yamato Ishida let him be." Sora got slightly angry.

Yamato left his shirt harshly & waited near Sora protectively.

"Look at me Sora. This is what Yamato did to me because I was telling the truth. I wanted to tell you yesterday only that he will again come to you & tell you another lie. He is a sweet talker. He likes to play with girls. That's why all girls go crazy for him." Jerry faked concern for Sora in his voice.

"You look badly beaten Jerry. Have you done this to him Yamato?" Sora asked him with disbelief.

"But Sora he said bad things about you." Yamato tried to tell her the truth.

"Why are you lying again Yamato. Sora whom would you believe, the one who is beaten or the one who beat?" Jerry asked looking at Sora.

"Don't listen to him. He just can't see me happy. He is jealous of me. He was blabbering bad things about you." Yamato was almost shouting.

"Sora don't listen to his pep talk. He is taking advantage of your kindness & good nature." Jerry also raised his voice.

"You bastard." Yamato punched him hard on mouth & smacked him on the floor.

Yamato started punching him. Jerry was only trying to defend himself to win Sora's trust & concern. Yamato was too angry to notice this. Sora was now shaking with anger & she started crying uncontrollably. She had never seen Yamato so angry & monstrous, not even when he was fighting with Taichi. It made her fear.

"Please stop." She said between her tears.

"I don't believe anyone of you. Yamato you accepted the bet & Jerry you are responsible for all this. I don't want to see anyone of you again." Sora ran towards the exit.

"No. Sora, wait." Yamato ran to her. But she was long gone. He let his shoulders down with defeat. Jerry had a crooked smile on his face.

"You lost Yamato." Jerry said laughing wickedly.

Now Yamato was losing all the goodness within him. "Run before I kill you." He said in a cold voice.

Jerry shivered looking the coldness on his face. He looked merciless to Jerry & he ran outside the door with a fear for his life. After going at some distance he had a nerve to look back at Yamato "I will still win my little price, Sora, by hook or by crook." He soon was out of sight.

* * *

To be continued………………………

What will happen now. Jerry again crossed their path. I want to kill Jerry somehow what do you guys think. Reviews for it. Should I kill him, or not. I will twist is as you suggest. After all your wish is my command. :)


	8. 8 More complications

**Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you for all reviews :)**

**Chapter 8: More complications**

'Why don't you just die Jerry?' Yamato thought in his mind in anger & frustration.

'I am pretty sure Sora came to straighten up things between us but that good for nothing Jerry ruined it all. This was your last chance Jerry next time I will kill you with my own hands even if I would have to go to jail for that.'

Sora was distracted from her tennis practice due to arguments she had with Yamato. She asked for permission to leave & left the tennis court.

"Hey Sora." Joe called her from a distance.

But she was too busy in her thoughts to notice him. Joe finally decided to run to her. He reached near her & again called her name.

"Sora are you ok?" He asked her panting.

"Joe." She jumped a bit suddenly seeing him near her.

"Sorry. I am not myself lately." She smiled sadly.

"Any ways how come you are here at this hour?" She asked him to change the topic.

"Oh usual. I was in the library. I am trying to study medicines now. You know got to be a good doctor." Joe said skeptically.

"You would definitely be one." Sora assured him with a smile.

"So Sora are you leaving?" Joe asked looking at her.

"Yes." She answered a bit distracted.

"So can I give a lift in my car to the lovely lady till her house?" Joe asked slightly bowing in front of her.

"Are you a real Joe. You are actually flirting. What happened to the nice & shy Joe. Have you beeen staying too much with Tai lately." Sora teased him which made him blush slightly.

"Good to know that old Joe is still there." Sora said laughing.

"Now I should ask you that have you been around Tai too much." Joe smirked.

Both of them were enjoying the light mood with careless laughter.

"See you later Sora." Joe waved at her from inside of his car & left.

Sora went inside her house. This was the first time she smiled after Yamato's incidence. Her face became sadden immediately when she came to Yamato's thought. 'Why can't I get you out of my mind? I still can't stop loving you. No I how could I love you I hate you. Yes that's it.' She was trying to struggle with her thoughts but was failing miserably.

Next day was pretty straight to her. Nothing much happened. At the end of the day Mimi & Koushiro left together. They were now an item & looked really cute together. 'He is quiet & loves to sink in more & more knowledge. On the other hand Mimi loves to talk & loves shopping. Opposites attract. Both of them are luck to have each other.' Sora smiled between her lips.

"Someone is in deep thoughts lately. What's up? Is there anything I should know?" Tai asked her popping out of nowhere.

She startled seeing him suddenly. "Dream on I won't tell anything to you. You have such a big mouth." Sora smirked.

"You don't need to tell me anything. I the one & only mighty Taichi Kamiya will find it out on my own." Taichi said dramatically & gained Sora's laughter which made him smile as well.

"Hi TK & Kari." Sora waved at TK & Kari when she saw them coming towards her & Taichi.

"Hey what are you doing woth my sister?" Taichi said suspiciously being a protective brother.

"My god Tai give them a break. They look too cute together." Sora giggled.

"Hardly." Taichi huffed.

"Stop being a child Tai. Kari can take care of herself." Sora tried to convince him.

"and what get hurt like you." Taichi said & regretted on what he said when he saw hurt on Sora's face.

"I am sorry Sora. Didn't mean to say it." Taichi apologized.

"May be you are right. I am not good in judging people." Sora said silently & ran outside the get to hide her tears. 'It's your entire fault Yamato.'

"Look what you have done." Kari said narrowing her eyes at Taichi with disappointment.

"I am sorry alright." Taichi said loudly & walked off to where Sora went.

Sora was sitting on a bench alone drawn within deep thoughts. She looked so vulnerable. Taichi went to her & sat besides her.

"Sora You should get strong. Get a hold of yourself. Enjoy your life. Life is too small to waste it in suffering." Taichi said in simple but effective words.

Sora smiled faintly. "You are right Tai. I will try." Setting Sun was making an aura around her that was giving her an innocent angelic look. Taichi sighed at her innocence. 'She doesn't deserve to get hurt.'

"That's more like it." Taichi ruffled her hair as if she was a kid.

"Don't mess my hair." Sora said slapping him.

"I wouldn't leave a chance to bug you Sora." Taichi said & ran like wind. Sora giggled at his naive behavior.

Sora went home early today. She was unaware that Yamato was following her just for her safety since Jerry had threaten him that he would hurt her or abuse her. He kept on staring at her longingly without her knowledge. She was near her house. She went inside the house & locked the door. Yamato made sure that she was ok & let out the breath. 'I just want her to realize how much I love her. I hope you will hear me soon.' He thought to himself sadly. He had been there even when Taichi was trying to comfort her. Her single tear was breaking his heart into million pieces. Her innocence & inner beauty had captured his heart. He just wanted her in his arms again & wanted to protect her from all malice till the end of the world. He wanted to be there in her sad moments. He wanted to be there when tears are threatening to fall from her eyes. He wanted to be there to turn every single tear of hers into a smile. He wanted to be with her in her moments of pain & pleasures. (am I sounding mushy here:D)

Sora was in her bedroom trying to get some sleep. Lying down wasn't helping her much. So she kept on staring blankly outside from the window. She was startled when she thought she had seen a strand of blond hair. 'Yama?' she questioned herself. 'Why am I imagining things again? I just want to be in his arms again. I felt much protected when he hugged me & kissed me. I thought I am over him. But that thought shattered into pieces when I realized I am kissing him back. May be he loves me. But what if he doesn't? I just don't want to be a laughing material again.' She was too scared to even take another chance & too blind because of her fear to see the love Yamato's eyes were reflecting for her.

Yamato came to the college right after Sora today. He was looking like a disaster. His eyes had lost its liveliness. He might have given anything to see her smile again. Today his wish came true & he saw her smiling again with Koushiro & Mimi onto some joke. His eyes sparkled seeing her pleasantly smiling. That was enough tonic for him to make his day.

Mimi was looking at Yamato's facial changes with interest. She was getting more & more firm on her thoughts that Yamato really loves Sora. She decided that she should talk to Koushiro about it & may be even with Sora. But she knew that Sora wouldn't be able to handle all intense emotions just right now.

Sora left for her tennis practice & left Mimi & Koushiro alone. Mimi decided to talk to him about Yamato.

"Koushiro I had been thinking lately." Mimi said seriously to Koushiro who was making strange faces to hold his laughter.

"That's new. I had never imagined that you would actually think." He teased her & started laughing.

"Don't get on my nerves Koushi." Mimi narrowed her eyes & threatened him.

"Ok. Ok. You don't have to get mad on me. I was just kidding." Koushiro said nervously. Mimi huffed.

"What I was trying to say is may be Yamato really loves Sora."

"What makes you say that?" Koushiro asked curiously.

"Have you seen the look in his eyes when he looks at Sora & he always stays around her?" Mimi informed him vigorously.

"Yah I guess. But first we must make sure what is true. This Jerry guy also is not trustworthy. We should find out what really happened." Koushiro spoke out his thoughts.

"In this we cannot take Tai's help. He will just kill us for helping Yamato out." Koushiro also nodded on Mimi's comment. But deep inside all of them wanted Tai & Yamato to be friends again. Both of them knew if Tai helps in this, this matter could be solved faster. Taichi had that go getter attitude.

Yamato was waiting for his brother. He wanted to make him all things clear so he can help him to change Sora's mind & can make her to listen to him. He saw TL coming towards him. Kari was not with him today.

"TK" Yamato called his name to grab his attention. But it didn't work TK just ignored him & walked further. Yamato got angry on TK for ignoring him like this. He felt insulted. Yamato was short tempered. But then he realized how much he cares for his friends & it all got washed off. It made him proud of TK & felt thankful for having such a good brother.

"You don't want to even listen to your own brother." He asked putting his hand on TK's shoulder trying to stop him. TK stopped at his spot without turning to Yamato. Yamato took it as positive sign & started arranging right words to say.

"First of all I do agree that I made that stupid bet." Yamato had honesty in his voice.

"I am feeling awful for it." This made TK to turn to him & he looked straight into Yamato's eyes. He had read somewhere a person cannot lie, if you look into his eyes & TK saw an honest & sincere person who was trying to have a good conversation with his little brother. This made TK slightly release his tightened face. He was waiting patiently for Yamato to talk.

"Jerry challenged me that day that if I am man enough I will make Sora say that she loves me in front of everyone. The bet was that if I win, he would leave the band & that captured my interest as I was damn sick of Jerry." Yamato added further.

"You know still it is low to bet like that." TK spoke for the first time.

"Yes I know. I am shameful & it cannot be forgiven. But when I was talking to her in my dressing room I deliberately made sure that no one is around. I said that I love her & she was about to do the same when all you guys popped out of nowhere with that sick Jerry. If I would have wanted to still play on with the bet I would had never done that." Yamato was trying to explain the things to his little brother.

"So your point is?" TK asked tilting his head.

"What I want to say is Jerry planned it all. I am really fallen for Sora & whatever I said that day was real. It wasn't part of that bet & I was about to tell her all about that but I never got a chance. Let me tell you one thing the bet was I should make her say that she loves me in front of everyone." He emphasized on the last sentence. "I never did it. Taichi had got a phone call about all this, otherwise tell me was there any other was for you to know that I was going to propose to Sora?" He was making a firm argument.

"Yes he had a call that day which made him mad. I do know that he doesn't look at you with a clear mind." TK said thoughtfully. "I never realized that before."

"Even what happened between me & his girlfriend was one of Jerry's plan. He had put a dare on her that day. That's why she kissed me." Yamato made id further clear.

"What? I cannot believe it. But why is he doing this to you." TK asked him getting surprised.

"Jealousy, dear brother. He loves to see me down. Now he has his eyes on Sora. This is making me worry. We can never guess what he might do. He has a crooked mind."

"Oh no, I must warn Sora." TK said with anxiety.

"No. Not yet. She doesn't believe me. It might just make worst if you say this to her. She might do something stupid just to cross me. I must win her trust back first. For that I need all of you & Tai." Yamato when was finished waiting for TK's reaction.

"Tai? It's going to give you a hard time brother. It is nearly impossible to convince him. He hates you." TK said skeptically.

"That's why I said if we can win his trust the work is nearly done." Yamato said thoughtfully.

"I guess." TK nodded. "Wait a minute what's with WE. Don't drag me into this." TK said motioning backwards.

"Aww come on TK for your brother's sake." Yamato said hopefully.

"You are blackmailing me." TK shifted. "Fine I will help you. But for that I need to get Kari in our plan. Wait a minute do we have one?" TK looked at his brother.

"No." Yamato laughed nervously. "But I will think of something." "I have got one already we will try to record Jerry's conversation with me. Oh if we just had Koushiro with us." Yamato slammed his hand in air.

"You do." Yamato looked at the owner of the voice with amusement "Koushiro?"

"Yes & me too. We listen to all of your conversation." Mimi said coming into picture.

"Thank you, guys." Yamato said with a broad smile on his lips. He was happy to get his all friends back. Well almost all of them.

Joe was sitting next to Sora in her house. She had called him inside because he wanted a glass of water. He had come to drop her off.

"Sora I understand that you may not be in a condition to get into another relationship. But I am trying to say is" Joe was shifting nervously. Sora was looking at him with a questioning look.

"I mean. I don't know how to put this." He looked down. "Would you go on a date with me?" He finally asked her & waited for her response. There was a silence.

'What should I do? I still love Yamato. I think I wouldn't be able to love again. I cannot go out with him.' Sora's mind was full of thoughts.

"I am sorry. I made a mistake. I should get going now." Joe said standing up & sadness was visible in his eyes.

Sora felt sorry for him 'If I cannot get any happiness at least I should try to give it to others' She thought to herself. 'I will think of other people now.'

"I will go with you Joe." Sora said hiding her pain & smiled slightly.

"Thank you Sora. You don't know how much happy you have made me." Joe smiled heartedly. He hugged Sora.

* * *

To be continued…….

Lets see what happens next.


	9. Chapter 9: : Join forces Yamato &

It had been long. I love you all oh great reviewers. (Sounds dramatic. :D)

Here is the story.

**Chapter 9: Please join forces Yamato & Taichi.**

"So tell me oh great Detective how are you going to provoke that good for nothing Jerry to blabber out the truth?" Takeru asked uncertainly to his brother.

"Ohh that's easy we just need to get him in front of Yamato & he will say everything without force." Koushiro added thoughtfully.

"I guess you are right. You are a genius Koushiro. Whenever he comes in front of me he opens his mouth to speak out some garbage." Yamato said wrinkling his face.

"Done. I have my laptop with me right now. So all we need to do now is find out Jerry." Koushiro blushed slightly while looking at Yamato due to his praising.

"You are right Koushiro." Takeru nodded.

"Sp it's time for action right guys?" Yamato smiled at them slightly. "Follow me but don't let Jerry notice, you are with me. Otherwise he won't say anything. Keep your laptop ready & record it properly. I can't wait to show it to Taichi & watch that priceless funny expression on his face." Yamato grinned madly. Takeru & Koushiro sweat dropped. Yamato & Taichi surely shared a weird relationship & all of them were missing it.

Three of them started a search for Jerry. Of course Takeru & Koushiro took the care not to be seen. With Yamato's luck he saw Jerry coming out of a building nearby.

"Get ready guys." Yamato whispered. Koushiro & Takeru gave him thumbs up.

"Hello idiot." Yamato approached to Jerry with a smirk.

"Same to you. Still you dare to cross my road humm?" Jerry said carelessly.

"Oh that attitude! So why you ran of that day if you have that much of guts?" Yamato mocked.

"You are a imposter. Of course I have guts. That's how I have made your life miserable. First I broke your friendship with your best friend Taichi & then with lovely Sora. Isn't that enough? That stupid Taichi still thinks that his best friend had betrayed him." Jerry laughed maniacally.

"Don't say a word about him through your dirty mouth." Yamato punched him hard. "Let me tell you one thing Jerry you don't deserve a life." He made an eye contact with Koushiro & Takeru to tell them to come behind him. Jerry was too stunned to know this little exchange.

…………………

"Hey Taichi. Wait up." Takeru yelled from quite a distance.

"What's up kid?" Taichi halted in between his walk for him with a playful smile on his face.

"I want to show you something." He said panting.

"What is it?" Taichi finally asked looking at Takeru who was literally pulling him towards a spot.

"Look there." Takeru pointed to a red haired guy.

"That's only Koushiro. You wanted to show me Koushiro? Well ok, right now he is without Mimi. That's certainly new. We should capture this moment into camera." Taichi said laughing like crazy.

"At least once in your life Tai get serious." Koushiro said furiously.

"Oops sorry. Someone is in a bad mood." Taichi still wasn't serious a bit.

"You really need Yamato to knock some senses into you." Koushiro said looking at Taichi hopelessly. This caught Taichi's attention.

"Koushiro you already know that I don't like if anyone mentions his name. Sorry about that Takeru." Taichi looked at Takeru apologetically. After all Yamato was his brother.

"You will literally be sorry Tai after seeing this video recording on my laptop." Koushiro carried his laptop towards Taichi.

"Why would I be sorry?" Taichi questioned him.

"Just have a look." Koushiro showed the video to Taichi. After each moment Taichi's face was changing its colour. At last he was burning with rage & he knew that he owes an apology to his one & only best friend Yamato.

"I never knew. How could I be so stupid?" Taichi said banging his fist in the air helplessly. "For that weirdo I lost my best friend & my girlfriend." He was getting frustrated. "I am going to kill him now." Taichi said angrily. It was becoming harded & harder to hold him for both Koushiro & Takeru. Both of them were trying to control him but were not succeeding at all. He was strong for him because of his athlete built. They were trying hard to calm him down. Suddenly a punch came right at Taichi's nose. Taichi sat on the ground due to its impact. Koushiro & Takeru were shocked. It was Yamato. Both of them were looking at him & Taichi with an amusement & a tint of fear. It was time for them to fight again was in their minds.

"Aww man do you have to punch me that hard. Pray to god that my nose wouldn't be broken otherwise I would make scratches on your pretty face." Taichi pulled out his hand. Yamato took it & both the friends hugged each other like there was no tomorrow. Both of them were happy. No one had seen them like this since long. Koushiro & Takeru exchanged smiles with each other.

"You know Yam-man that dude Jerry just pisses me off. I want to send him to hell if they are ready to take an overly spoiled ghost like him." Taichi said it about 20th time to Yamato.

"I know Tai how much you love to fight. Wait for right time & stop repeating the same thing again & again otherwise you would get hurt badly." Yamato said in frustration.

"It's good to be friends again Yamato. Just like old times." Taichi said grinning widely.

"True." Yamato said putting a hand on his shoulder just then Takeru came.

"Hey kiddo" Both of them said ruffling his hair at a time.

"You were better when you were fighting with each other. This way I am going to be bald soon" Takeru said in frustration. Both of the friends started laughing madly on Takeru's sudden out burst.

"So Sora got it all wrong." Taichi said in a consideration.

"Yes. But now I have all of you guys. My life seems a bit easier." Yamato gave a small smile.

"You have it bad for her brother. If you ask me she still loves you. I can see it in her eyes." Taichi said to support his friend & increase him moral.

"I know Tai. That's why I sometimes cannot forgive myself for hurting her so much." Yamato said sadly.

"It's not your fault." Taichi assured him. "We will teach that xxxx a lesson." Taichi clenched his teeth.

"People we have a problem." Mimi said nervously entering in the scene.

* * *

To be continued……

Sorry it's very short. No Sora in this. But I wanted some suspense. I will add something more interesting in next chapter. May be it would be more about Joe, Sora & Yamato. Don't forget the biggest jerk Jerry here. I am surely going to kill him. Muhaaaaaaa :D See you next time. Till then R &R


	10. 10 A Cry for Help

Thank you friends for your reviews. I love you all. This story is about to finish now. So bare with me. After I finish this up I will concentrate on my other story 'Only You have power to change me.'

Happy Valentine's Day to you all. :) . ;)

**Chapter 10: A Cry for Help.**

"Guys we have a problem & it's about Sora."

"Hi Mims" Koushiro said affectionately.

"Hi Koushiro" Mimi said with the same affection in her voice.

"Can you say your Hellos later we want to hear what problem does Mimi have." Yamato coughed to catch the attention.

"We all know how much interest you have in our Sora Yammy-Man, but let the lovebirds talk with each other properly. They haven't been around for a while." Taichi taunted.

"Taichi when was the last time I punched you?" All three of them asked in union. Taichi sweat dropped. "I won't say a word from now on." Taichi huffed.

"It's about time." All of them laughed at him.

"So what I wanted to tell you is Joe asked Sora out." Mimi said without a break.

"He what? How could he? He knew I love her." Yamato had an outburst.

"Well but it's not his fault. That time you & Sora had the break up. We all thought you played with her. How could he be the exception? I had a hunch quite a while ago that Joe likes Sora. I never thought it will happen so soon." Mimi confronted Yamato.

"You are right. Both of them are our friends. I cannot break Joe's heart also but I am sure she still loves me. I just don't know why she agreed to go on a date with him. May be it's because of her kindness." Yamato sighed.

"Yes she has a pure heart. She cannot hurt anyone." Mimi nodded.

"May be both of you should do a PhD on Sora. But I totally agree with you here. She is a nicest person I have ever seen." Taichi couldn't help to comment on the all mushy stuff which had been going on around him for a while.

"Well that won't be a problem. First we should handle some bigger stuff like Jerry." Koushiro said with seriousness.

"Yah lets go & kill him." Taichi said with an enthusiasm. All of them coughed at him.

………………………………………………………….

"Sora are you sure you want to go out with me?" Joe asked Sora for conformation.

"You are a sweet person Joe. Of course I would like to go out with you." Sora smiled slightly while talking on the phone with Joe. 'Oh Yama you would never know how much I would have liked to go with you. But everything is spoiled now. I cannot let others suffer because of what we had or we didn't have.'

"Sora are you listening to me?" Joe asked Sora after hearing a silence for long time.

"Yes Joe. I am sorry. Something is going on around. Leave it. What were you saying?" Sora was jerked away from her thoughts.

"I said can we go out tonight?" Joe asked her hopefully.

"Sure. Pick me up at 6." Sora said in a monotone.

"Thank you Sora. I will be there right on the time." Joe said before hanging up.

'May be Yama is innocent in all this scrap. I had heard from Mimi the other day how much jerk Jerry is. He is also jealous of Yama. May be Yama deserves another chance. But I cannot break Joe's heart. I hope it's not late for everything.' Sora thought to herself.

…………………………………………….

Jerry was at his home thinking of the ways he can take his revenge on Yamato. He had an idea that now all of Yamato's friends were with him. He had seen all the recording & listened to their conversation when he was following Taichi. He was alerted when he saw the little version of Yamato, Takeru pulling Taichi with him. He followed them all the way. Their reunion had already made him sick. He decided to take a walk outside to get some fresh air.

………………………………………………….

"I will come back soon mom after picking up the flower plants you want." Sora yelled while locking the door from outside. She was going to the market to pick up the plants her mother had ordered. She wanted to take some interest again with everything around her & take some break from Yamato's thoughts.

"Thank you Mari" Sora waved at the shopkeeper girl who gave her the needed plants. She was walking through a deserted ally. She looked around her & realized she is almost alone & started walking as fast as possible. She was getting scared due to her loneliness.

'Wait that's Sora & she is alone.' Jerry mumbled to himself. 'What can I do? Ahh a cute girl is in front of you alone & you don't know what you can do?'

Sora was now almost running to get out of the ally & someone touched her from behind. She yelped & jumped at her place & slowly looked behind to see the face of the person who had just touched her.

"Oh Jerry. You scared me half to death." Sora let out a sigh of relief after seeing Jerry.

"Sorry about that." Jerry said with a small nervous smile.

"So.." Sora said looking at Jerry with confusion.

"I wanted to ask you would you go on a date with me." Jerry asked scratching his head nervously.

"Look Jerry I am sorry. But I don't look at you that way." Sora answered bluntly. By now she had some idea that Jerry is somewhat a characterless person. She had no trust in him.

"Now if you will excuse me I have some work waiting for me." Sora wanted to get away form Jerry as soon as possible. Being with him alone was sending shivers from her spine.

She already started walking without waiting for his response.

"You have no idea Sora but you have made the last mistake of your life." Jerry grabbed her hand roughly & pulled her towards him.

"Let go of me." Sora said hitting him with her small fist. She started struggling & yelling for some help.

Jerry slapped her so hard that she fell down on the street. Her eyes were filled tears & she was holding her cheek where Jerry had just hit her badly. She was sure that it had left a mark there.

"Please let me go Jerry. What have I ever done to you?" She pleaded to him.

"Aww. You look beautiful even when you cry & plead. Even if you fall on my legs & beg I won't leave you. Let me tell you first that when you fell in love with that xxxxx Yamato you made your first mistake. You should be with me forever. No one can take you away from me now. Finally I have killed two birds in one stone. This will be my final & everlasting revenge on Yamato. How he even dared to think that he will get back with you with the help of that idiot Taichi? That fool loves you. Well his loss. He should know by now that he shouldn't cross my path." Jerry was occupied in his speech.

Sora thought of getting advantage of the situation & started moving slowly out of his grip.

"Oh no, you don't." Jerry grabbed her again. Now her back was completely resting on him & she was trying to get away from him. Her cries had no effect on him.She was fighting with all the strength she had but he was far too strong for her. Finally Jerry took out some medicine on a small cloth & kept it on her mouth.

Her struggle was very weak now. Soon enough she lost her conciseness.

* * *

To be continued……………………………………………..

Ha I will finish up this story as soon as possible. Hey guys please review. Pretty please.


	11. 11 Where are you Sora?

I am updating this story after long time. Sorry (begs for forgiveness). Here is new one. I hope all of my nice readers will enjoy this one too. :)

Last time Jerry had got Sora………

**Chapter 11: Where are you Sora?**

"Hey isn't that Jerry? What's in his hands? Looks like a girl. Hey she has red hair just like Sora." Akiko asked Jeff who was just next too him. He was drunk. He wasn't able to even speak properly.

"Where? I don't see anything. Are you sure Akiko you are not drunk? Cause you have finished almost four beers." Jeff asked Akiko. Both of them were sitting inside a bar. Akiko was drinking like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey I am not that drunk. Come on I know exactly what I am seeing." Akiko said in annoyance.

"Yes. Whatever. Let's go now. It's about night." Jeff said pulling another beer from his hand.

"Hey let me have one more." Akiko huffed.

"No more for you my friend. We are going & that's final." Jeff nearly carried him to the door to get out of the bar as Akiko had shaky legs because of all those drinks.

"Hi Mrs. Takenouchi. I am here to pick Sora up." Joe said shyly to Mrs. Takenouchi standing outside Sora's house.

Sora's mother looked quite in panic & looked like she was about to crack.

"Sora has not come home from the market yet. I am also trying her cell but she is not answering it. I am worried about her." Mrs. Takenouchi tried to control her voice but finally she cracked in front of Joe.

"Hold on yourself Mrs. T. I know she will be just fine. I am pretty sure she will call you up soon. In the mean time I will contact my friends & try to find out if they know about her." Joe started to console her but now he himself was worried about Sora. Afterall he knew she was not a careless girl. He was almost sure that something had gone wrong. He decided to call Taichi up. He called him up on his cell & told him in brief about the whole scenario.

"Taichi & our other friends are coming here Mrs. T. You just don't worry. We will find out Sora." Joe comforted her.

"We are there in a flash." Taichi said before disconnecting the cell.

"What's the matter. You look worried. Who was that?" Yamato asked Taichi curiously.

"Sora is gone. She hasn't come home since this afternoon." Taichi's voice was down when he was informing about the news.

"What?" Yamato almost yelled & was almost out of the house when Taichi stopped him.

"Let me go Tai. I am going to look for her." Yamato said in a rage.

"We all want to find her Yamato." Taichi said calmly.

"Leave me." Yamato pushed Taichi. This made Taichi lose his temper & he punched Yamato hard to knock out some senses into him.

"We will find out what exactly happened from Mrs. T. Do you know where she went? We must get some knowledge about that from her first. Then we would be able to find out what exactly happened to Sora. Let's do it together buddy. Like old times. What do you say friend?" Taichi pulled put his hand in front of Yamato.

"Sorry Tai. I lost control on myself." Yamato accepted Taichi's friendly gesture.

The entire group was at Sora's house within some minutes. Joe was waiting there for them. First he was surprised to see Yamato with them. But then they told him all the differences they had are over now & he was there to help. Joe was not satisfied with the answer because he didn't know the background but he kept it aside. Sora was much important at that moment.

"So she went to the Plant store. Look at this guys these are all possible ways she would take. We all will split up & see if we can find some traces." Koushiro said looking at his computer screen thoughtfully.

"Fine. Mimi & you go to southern direction. Joe Takeru & Kari will go to the main road. & me & Yamato will go for that ally" Taichi divided all of them into groups. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement & soon was on a search for Sora.

All of them kept contact with each other with the help of their cells. Yamato tried Sora's number just in case but there was no answer. "Gross" Yamato said in frustration.

"Get a hold on yourself man. We all are trying to find her & we are going to find her till the end of the earth." Taichi patted on his back to encourage him.

"Look these are the plants about which Mrs. T was saying." Yamato said picking up a broken branch from the road. "These are the signs of struggle. Oh my god where is she?" Yamato sat on the road powerlessly with empty eyes. Taichi was looking at his broken hearted friend helplessly. He himself had a shock seeing this situation.

"Isn't that Yamato & Taichi? They are together? Wait am I drunk too?" Jeff was too surprised to think. He had no idea that Yamato & Taichi were friends again. He decided to go to them. Helping Akiko to walk he went towards them.

"Hi Yamato what are you doing here with Taichi?" Jeff coughed nervously.

"We are looking for Sora." Yamato answered in a flat tone.

"What? Is she missing?" Jeff asked Yamato astonishingly.

"Yes." Yamato answered him.

"Wait then Akiko was right. Hey Akiko, where did you see Jerry?" Jeff asked shaking Akiko vigorously.

"What? Who is Terry?" Akiko looked at Jeff with half opened eyes.

"He knows. Oh great & he is drunk. Jerry you idiot." Yamato said in frustration.

"Jerry? Oh Jerry had a girl with red hair in his hands." Akiko still wasn't fully conscious.

"Where did they go?" Taichi again asked him with a lot of patience.

"The girl didn't go anywhere. She wasn't walking." Akiko was still answering foolishly.

"Jerry. Where did Jerry went?" Yamato finally slapped him with anger.

"Hey. Don't touch me. I said I don't know about Terry. But Jerry went to the building which was against the bar in which I was having beer." Akiko said before knocking himself down.

"Let's go." Yamato said hurriedly. Jeff put Akiko inside Yamato's car & went with them to show the direction. Taichi had called the others & everyone was coming for Sora's rescue.

"I am coming Sor. Just hang on. Jerry count your last minutes." Yamato said in furor.

To be continued…………………………………..

That's all for this chapter. I will update soon. Promise. Even the other story of mine. Be with me till then. Jerry is so dead in next chapter. So stay Jyuorakoumi, imperfect writer, Moppy, & all of you who are waiting for it. (Princess Kikiyo Sora, Yamaora Love & friendship, xXxSoratoxXx65, animeluver21065 )


	12. Chapter 12 Happy Ending?

Hey it had been so long. I couldn't update because of my busy schedule. I feel really terrible for this delay. Well here is my new chapter. It is for my best reviewers who are still waiting for the special event. Yes I am going to do it this time. Hey Jyourakoumi, Moppy,xXxSORATO65xXx, imperfect writer (for you I have made some changes. ;) ),The Bunny queen, animeluver21065, Yamora Love n Friendship, christinehow are you all doing since I couldn't visit our favorite site for so long. Thank youSora.Y.Ishida for the SORATO. Looks like you have changed your pen name. :) I hope you will write more. One more thing about '&' and 'and'. Both are the same. I have got this habit because of my extreme laziness in typing. & is faster than typing and :D.

I have a note for one particular reviewer who flamed me for my bad story writing. I appreciate the entire reviews good or even bad one. At least have courage to write your name instead of being anonymous. I do agree that first I wasn't using enough spaces between lines. But when I realized it I started using them.

Well let's begin the story…..

Chapter 12: Happy ending?

"Where is that damn bar Jeff?" Yamato asked impatiently. "We do not have time to fool around."

"Calm down. We all want to save Sora." Taichi tried to settle his friend down. Yamato harden his face but now was quiet for a while.

"There it is. And this must be the building which Akiko mentioned." Jeff said pointing to a building. Yamato was about to run to the building when Tai stopped him.

"Hey buddy we need a plan. We don't want him to escape again. He also has Sora this time. We cannot afford to lose this time." Tai stopped him from making any sudden wrong moves.

"I don't want to hear anything. Let me go Taichi." Yamato said with a sudden rage. Taichi smacked Yamato hard on face.

Yamato looked at Taichi with amusement and anger. "Thanks I needed that." He realized what Taichi was saying was right. "So what plan do you have?" Yamato asked looking at his friend.

"Ok. We want to trap Jerry. So here is what we can do. Takeru and Hikari both of you can wait at the front door. Take these hockey sticks. Just remember one thing, hide somewhere and if you see Jerry use these little sticks." Taichi handed hockey sticks to Takeru and Hikari.

"Hey he won't come here." Takeru huffed. 'I know that kids.' Taichi mouthed. "Hey there are strong possibilities." He said in a convincing tone. "Fine" Takeru quitted the argument. Yamato smiled lightly looking at Taichi. He appreciated his way to keep the kids out of trouble.

"Jeff you and Joe can stay at the back side. Stay alert." Taichi had a hunch that Jerry would try to run from the back side.

"Koushiro & Mimi you guard the lift and stare case make sure no one escapes from there." Koushiro nodded. Now only Taichi and Yamato were left. Both of them decided to see all the apartments in the building and see if they can find Jerry. Yamato took left side and Taichi took right side and both of them started knocking the doors randomly.

Yamato was now at the last door. He had lost all his hope to find Sora and Jerry now. Now his faith was shaking. He knocked the door unwillingly. He heard the foot steps coming toward the door from the other side. He sensed someone was near the door and watching him from the eyehole. Then he heard a sound like someone had crashed on the floor. The person was not opening the door and now Yamato had a pretty good idea why. It was Jerry.

"Open up Jerry. You are busted. You cannot run now." Yamato said knocking the door angrily. He had called Taichi on his cell to inform him he had found Sora. Taichi was on his way to help. Yamato was trying hard to break the lock. He hit the door thrice and the blow was so hard that he broke through the door.

Jerry was watching Yamato in horror. Yamato's love for Sora had given him so much power that he had broken the door which was nearly impossible.

Yamato looked at Jerry with disgust and the burning look. "Where is Sora?" He asked him coldly.

"I don't know." Jerry's voice was shivering because of fear.

"Where is she?" He again asked him calmly but now he was getting closer to him step by step.

"Don't get near to me." Jerry tried to raise his voice but failed miserably.

Sora was inside a room. She had no idea where she was. A cloth was inside her mouth and both of her hands were tied. She was tied to a chair. The last thing she remembered that Jerry had captured her. She had nearly lost all her hopes to escape. She had no idea for how much time she was here. Once she heard foot steps near her but she was scared to open her eyes. She kept the act that she was still unconscious.

It was Jerry near her. "Still sleeping. I guess I gave you overdose sweetheart. I am not in a hurry. We have plenty of time once we get out of Japan." He laughed recklessly. Sora felt his breath very close to her face. She was scared to death but didn't move a muscle.

Jerry was about to kiss Sora when he heard that knock on the door. Jerry made a frustrated sound and left Sora alone again in the same room. Sora let out a sigh of relief. Now she was trying to hear the two voices coming from the other room. Her eyes were filled with hope when she realized the other voice was Yamato's.

"This is the last time I am asking you. Where is she? Now my hands will talk to you." Yamato said dangerously. Then he heard a muffled sound coming from behind a door.

"It's her." Yamato said running towards the room. He opened it and saw Sora all tied to a chair. The moment she saw Yamato silent tears of joy and sorrow started coming from her eyes.

Yamato ran to her eagerly and untied her. "I am sorry Sora. Will you forgive .." Yamato was silenced with her hand.

"No need to say anything Yama. I know everything." Saying these words Sora hugged him tightly. All the love they had for each other was flowing through their eyes.

"Let's get you out of here Sor." Yamato took her hand and guided her out of the room.

She smiled lovingly at him. Both of them were about to leave the apartment when Sora was suddenly pulled inside.

"You forgot about me Yamato." Jerry laughed manically. "Now don't move a muscle otherwise I will slash her throat. If I cannot have her then no one can." Jerry said keeping a knife near her throat.

"You have crossed all your limits Jerry I am surely going to kill you if she gets a single scratch." Yamato was fuming with anger and hatred.

"Move out of the way and I won't hurt her. It's better to live with the knowledge that she is still alive somewhere than seeing her die in front of your eyes." Jerry smirked.

"Please let me go Jerry. I would never forget your favor in my entire life. I love Yamato. I beg you please let me go with him." Sora was pleading Jerry between her sobs.

Jerry turned Sora to him and slapped her harshly. It left a red mark on her smooth delicate skin. Yamato couldn't take it any more and tried to come near to Sora and Jerry.

"No sudden moves Yamato. I still have the knife." This was enough to stop Yamato.

"How many times do I have to tell you dear that don't take Yamato's name in front of me. You should love me. Not him. What do you see in that idiot? He is a big failure in relationships. His parents are divorced. His father had left his mother for another woman. I am sure he will do the same with you."

"That's a lie. My father could never do such a thing. They separated because of the differences they had." Yamato collapsed on the ground. His parents were a weakest point in his life other than Sora.

Sora couldn't see his pain. "Just take me where ever you want. But don't hurt him with your nasty words."

"As you wish babe. Bye Yamato." Jerry was moving towards the open door with his back at it.

Suddenly he was pushed harshly on the floor which made him loose his grip on Sora. Sora stumbled and was about to hit the ground hard when Yamato caught her.

"You are finished dude." Taichi knocked Jerry on the floor.

"No. I cannot fail. I am going to kill you Yamato." Jerry said with the old hatred he had for Yamato and ran to him with knife. Yamato pushed Sora a side. There was a struggle between them. Then someone out of them yelled. Yamato got up stumbling a bit. His shirt was red with blood.

"Yama" Sora yelled thinking Yamato was hurt badly and ran to him. The knife was in Jerry's stomach. He was dead.

"I killed him Sor. I killed a man." Yamato trembled between his words. "You saved yourself Yama." Sora comforted him with a deep hug.

"Police will take care of this mess now." Taichi said looking at Jerry.

"Guys I am still hear." Taichi coughed seeing Yamato and Sora getting cozy. Both blushed and got separated from each other instantly.

"You look weird when you blush Yamato man." Taichi said laughing hysterically.

"I will get you Tai for this." Yamato yelled at his retreating back.

"I am sorry Yama for doubting you." Sora said looking at the ground.

"Shhh" Yamato shut her with a deep loving kiss.

"Hey guys Jerry is dead. Now you two can goof off if you want." Taichi informed Mimi and Koushiro.

"Yes. Finally." Mimi jumped to Koushiro's hands with joy. Koushiro kissed her happily.

"I am surrounded with couples." Taichi said with fake frustration.

"Hey get lost. Inform others. We are waiting here to greet Yamato and Sora." Mimi yelled. Koushiro just nodded with a smile.

"Look at the harsh world. Everyone is trying to get rid of me." Taichi said with fake sadness.

Koushiro and Mimi saw Yamato and Sora not far from them with linked hands. Both of them were totally lost in each other's eyes.

"Look at the love birds." Koushiro said loudly with huge grin.

"Don't stay with Tai so much." Yamato smirked.

"Hey Sora. Are you alright? Don't do this vanishing act of yours. Yamato here was acting worst than a nightmare." Mimi giggled.

"Well let's go to the others." Yamato coughed and changed the subject.

Koushiro and Yamato started walking ahead of the two girls. The whole group was chatting happily near the front gate of the building.

"Sora. Thank god you are safe. I was so scared." Joe raced towards Sora and hugged her.

"Joe?" Sora said looking at Yamato sadly. Yamato turned his face from the scene because of the intense jealousy. He started walking outside.

"Hey Yamato aren't you going to drop your girlfriend home?" Joe yelled letting Sora go out of his hug.

"Thank you Joe." Sora kissed Joe's cheek with gratitude and ran to Yamato who had widely spread hands to take Sora into hug again.

"They look cute together." Mimi said dreamily.

"Just like us." Koushiro kissed Mimi after saying these words.

"And us." Takeru added holding waist of a blushing Hikari.

"Hey when did I give you permission to be a couple?" Taichi popped out of nowhere.

Everyone started laughing.

"I am happy to have you back again Sora. I thought you would never forgive me." Yamato said looking at Sora with love filled eyes.

"How can I resist an Ishida charm?" Sora smiled naughtily.

"And how can I escape from a Takenouchi magic?" Yamato said and pulled Sora into a deep kiss.

Finally I am finished with this story. I will soon update my new story "Only you have power to change me." Thank you for all the love you are showing me and being there with me. (sobs). (coughs I am getting a little emotional ;) ) Reviews are most welcome. ;)


End file.
